Sunset's Redemption
by ThomasZoey3000
Summary: For the first time since stealing Twilight's crown, Sunset Shimmer returns to Equestria in the hopes of making amends with the ponies she knew. However, the visit will be met with surprises, betrayal and plots to get even with her.
1. Chapter 1-Going Back to Canterlot

Hello readers, it's ThomasZoey3000 here with a new fan-made My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic novel. This one revolves one of my favourite characters of the show and movies; Sunset Shimmer. I love seeing her in the Equestria Girls movies and specials, and now in this novel, we're going to see her return to Equestria. Just note this takes place after 'Friendship Games', and one character in here is named after a great youtube MLP Cover artist. See if you can spot her name as the chapters are posted. Also, the cover for this fan-made novel is the combination of the two original covers I had shown on DevinantART back in December. And before we begin, one last note to point out is that this story is not connected with 'Friendship Through the Worlds', so there's no mention of the events that occured in that story.

 _ **My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**_

 _ **Sunset's Redemption**_

 _ **Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Going Back to Canterlot**_

The sounds of hoof steps could be heard in one room of the castle that stood well above all the buildings in Ponyville. In the room was a magical mirror that connected the beautiful world of Equestria with the world of the humans, and at this time, the mirror had been activated. The princess of Friendship; Twilight Sparkle was pacing back and forth in the room, awaiting the arrival of a friend of her's. She was hoping her friend wasn't having second thoughts on returning.

Her friend was a unicorn named Sunset Shimmer. Like Twilight, she was born in Canterlot and was also a student of Princess Celestia, one of the best she ever had, next to Twilight Sparkle of course. However, there were some differences. For one; Sunset sometimes debated the rules and two; she once believed she should be just as powerful as Celestia, or maybe more powerful than her. When Celestia tried to hide the secrets of the crystal mirrors, Sunset went aganist her teacher's wishes and went threw one of them and ended up in the world of the humans. From there, she did all she could to destory friendships and make everyone there fear her.

Thirty moons after she left, she returned to Equestria for one of the elements of Harmony; the element of Magic. However, she didn't count on Twilight Sparkle following her to the human world, and with the aid of the human counterparts of her pony friends, Twilight was able to get her crown back. But not before Sunset put the crown on her head and turned herself into a, as she would put it, raging she demon. In the end though, with the magic of friendship, Twilight defeated Sunset and gave her a chance to change her life.

She took the offer and with the aid of Twilight's human friends, Sunset slowly began to change her life around for the better. Some students were sure she would never change, but at this point and time, Sunset had shown them all that she wasn't the same being as she once was, she was a whole new girl. Some of her achievements included raising enough money to get new uniforms for the sports teams, and helping the school compete aganist Crystal Prep. in the Friendship Games. Yes, she was doing quite well, but there were still some worrying thoughts in her head about what the ponies in Equestria would say if they saw her again. And thus, after much thought, Sunset was returning to make amends and possibly make new friends.

Twilight wasn't alone in the room as Spike, her dragon assistant, was waiting for Sunset's arrival as well. He was reading Power Ponies Comic #176 while Twilight continued to pace. He tried reading, but her pacing soon got to him.

"Twilight, will you stop that pacing, you're making me dizzy watching you."

"Sorry Spike, I guess I'm just being a little impatient. Maybe I should do something to get my mind off waiting, do you have any comics I can read while we wait?"

"I got plenty of them," he answered and held out one for Twilight.

She used her magic and brought it over to herself to read. But before she could open it, something could be seen in the portal heading towards them. Moments later, a unicorn with an orange coat and red and yellow colored mane came threw, on her back legs. She wobbled a little bit and fell forward onto her front hooves.

"Well, that wasn't as bad as I remembered it," she said.

Twilight smiled when she saw the unicorn, "hello Sunset, it's good to see you again."

"Thanks Twilight, and it's good to see you, and Spike again. Oh and everyone back there says 'hello' and that they miss you two dreadfully." She then turned to Spike, "may I have that journal? I need to send them a message."

"Send them a message? You mean you left your book behind?"

"Well yeah, there's no point in me bringing it since I can talk with you two in person...opps, I mean face to face." She shook her head, "I've been away so long that I've forgotten the pony lingo."

"Oh well, you'll get used to it again during your visit here," smiled Twilight.

Spike walked over towards the portal, shut it down, then gave the book to Sunset Shimmer. Using her own magic, she wrote into the journal, saying she made it safely. A message came back saying 'good luck during your visit, we'll be waiting for your return Sugarcube.' Just seeing that bit, Twilight could only guess that the human Applejack was the girl who got Sunset's journal.

"So Sunset, how does it feel to be a pony again?" Spike asked.

"Honestly, it feels the same as being human, only that I'm walking on four legs, and I have a horn, and I have no hands, but overall still the same as being a human."

Twilight giggled, "well either way, you're here now and we're ready to help you on your journey."

"Thanks Twilight, and I'm hoping it all goes well, but I have my doubts if many ponies will forgive me."

"Hey, don't be so negative Sunset, I'm sure they'll forgive you. After all, it's been a long time and how long can a pony hold a grudge?"

Spike was about to remind Twilight about her friend 'Moondancer', but Twilight used her magic to surrond him in a bubble and prevent any sounds from coming out. She didn't want Sunset Shimmer to have any doubts before going back to Canterlot.

"Now come on, let's get going, the train waits for nopony."

Sunset nodded and with her saddlebags resting on her back, she walked out of the room towards the enterance way. Twilight finally released Spike from her spell, who glared at her.

"You know, a simple 'don't mention it Spike' would do nicely."

"Sorry Spike, but I had to do that."

Spike rolled his eyes and followed Twilight with their bags in tow.

After several hours, the trio had reached the town of Canterlot. It was just as beautiful as Sunset remembered. Though when it came to the ponies, they seemed more interested in seeing Princess Twilight and Spike instead of her. Not that she was surprised to say the least.

"So Sunset, where do you want to go to first? The castle?"

"Uh not right now Twilight. Truth be told I'm a little nervous with meeting up with Princess Celestia right now. I think for the time being, I should find some of the ponies I knew and apologize to them."

"Okay, so who do you want to meet up with first?"

"The first ones I met when I was a baby; my parents."

Sunset lead the way down the road and soon the trio arrived at a small two story house. It wasn't the fanciest one around, but it still looked nice. It was for the most part, still the same house and property that Sunset Shimmer had come to know and miss over the years she spent in the human world. She was glad it was still in good condition, but she was worried if her parents had moved away. There was only one way to find out, and that was to knock on the door and ask.

She slowly made her way up the pathway. Spike was going to follow next, but Twilight stopped him.

"Let her do this Spike," she whispered to him. "If she needs us, she'll let us know."

Sunset had almost reached the door when she heard; "Sunset Shimmer? Is that you my daughter?" She looked to her right, and saw a unicorn with a dark orange coat and a bright yellow sun for a cutie mark. Her manestyle was similar to that of Sunset's, but her colors were light red and yellow, her name was Sunrise Shimmer.

At first, Sunset wasn't sure what to say. After all, the last time they spoke, Sunset left on bad terms. Finally though, she broke the silence and said; "hi Mom, it's been a while." She groaned to herself, "really? That's all I can say?" she thought to herself. She then braced herself for the long, long lecture her mother was going to give, not to mention the scolding.

However, she was surprised when her mother walked up to her and wrapped her front hooves around her.

"Oh Sunset dear, it's been so long. Your father and I were worried sick about you," she said with tears falling down from her eyes. "Have you been well? Have you been keeping out of trouble? Do you have a good home?"

"Yes, no and yes, does that answer all your questions?"

"I can't even remember what she asked," Spike muttered.

"More than you think."

Sunset was confused by her mother's actions, but ultimatly gave in and hugged her mother back. Tears formed in her eyes, she had missed both her parents dreadfully, "I missed you guys too. Say, where is Dad anyways?"

"Oh you know your father, he's in the workshop round back, do you want to see him?"

"Sure." She then turned to her friends, "you can join us if you want to meet my parents."

Twilight and Spike nodded, and followed the two ponies to the back end of the house. There were pounding noises coming from a small wooden structure in the backyard, which had been painted pink many years ago. It was easy to see that because some of the paint was wearing off, and the original wood could be seen. Sunset Shimmer remembered painting that when she was only five years old.

"Dear, will you please come out? There's a pony here who wants to see you!"

The noise stopped and moments later, another pony could be seen coming out of the workshop. It was Sunset's father; Moon Crest, who had a red coat and a crested moon for a cutie mark, almost similar to Princess Luna's Cutie Mark. He also had a black mane with a white streak. He wiped away the sawdust that had blown all over himself, but stared in surprise at the visitor.

"Are my old eyes playing tricks on me? Or is that really my daughter; Sunset Shimmer?"

"Hey Dad," smiled Sunset and ran up to him, but then stopped. Her last words to him were not good either, so she expected to get a _real_ yelling from him.

Instead, he just smiled, "come here kiddo and give your dad a hug."

Hearing that allowed Sunset to walk up to him and give him a big hug. After the hug, she properly introduced Twilight and Spike to her family, "it's because of them and my friends where I live now that I became a different mare."

"Really? Cause you look just like the Sunset Shimmer we knew before," said her father, "although, you do look more beautiful now."

Her mother nodded in agreement.

"It's nice of you to say those kind words, but let's not forgot what I used to be." She took in a deep breath and continued; "I lied, I cheated, I stole and I made everypony's life a misery. I ran off from Princess Celestia's school, and I nearly conquered Equestria. I've been a bad girl, and I was a horrible daughter to the two of you. I am so sorry, I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course we forgive you honey," smiled Sunrise, "no pony can hold a grudge forever."

"Besides, we've always loved you and we still do to this day, no matter what you've done. You're always going to be our special little girl."

Sunset's eyes began to water up, but a smile came to her face. She walked up to her parent's and wrapped both her front hooves around them. No more words needed to be said, Sunset was just glad her parents weren't mad at her.

"Come on Spike," Twilight whispered, "let's get going."

"What? Why?"

"Sunset needs some time with her parents. Besides," she added, "seeing them hug makes me think of my parents."

Spike nodded and so, they left the Shimmer family to hug it out. But as they left, Sunset got one more surprise.

"Mommy. Daddy, what's going on out here?" came another voice.

The three seperated from their hug and looked to the back door of the house. Standing there, hiding behind the door was a small three year old Unicorn. She had yellow fur with a red and orange mane, and surprising enough, she had a cutie mark; a bright white star.

"Hey sweetie pie, I was wondering when you were going to come out," smiled Moon Crest, "now come over here, we like to introduce you to somepony."

But the filly didn't move an inch. Seeing this, Sunset's ears flopped.

"I guess she knows about me huh?"

"Actually no, this is the first time she's ever going to learn about you," said Sunrise. She then turned to the filly, "it's alright, she won't bite you."

Hearing that, the filly walked out of the house, but ran to hide behind Moon Crest, "you'll have to excuse her for doing that, she always does to any new pony she meets. After two hours though, she'll be talking to you like an old friend."

"Who is that?" asked the filly.

Moon Crest turned to his wife, "would you care to answer that honey?"

"Of course dear," she nodded. "Sunset, I would like you to meet Sunny Rays, our three year old Daughter." Sunset's mouth dropped open in surprise, "and Sunny Rays, this is Sunset Shimmer, she's your older sister."

"I have a sister?!" both of them exclaimed so loudly that the neighbours could hear them. Moon Crest and Sunrise both nodded.

"Well, this is certainly an unexpected surprise," Sunset thought to herself, "Wait till my friends hear about this.


	2. Chapter 2-Memories

_**Chapter 2: Memories**_

After getting over the shock of learning she had a sister, Sunset Shimmer followed her mother; Sunrise Shimmer, up the stairs to her old bedroom. She tried to open it with her magic, but the door doesn't get opened that often, so it was hard to open up.

"I don't believe this. Moon Crest! I need your shoulders again!" called Sunrise.

Moon Crest walked up the stairwell, with Sunny Rays following close behind and still hiding from Sunset's view. He walked up to the door, and first tried to use his magic, but that didn't work. He sighed, pressed his right shoulder aganist the door. He then moved away from it and banged aganist it several times before it finally opened.

"That looked painful," Sunset commented.

"Just a little bit," groaned Moon Crest, "but it's nothing to your dear old dad."

Sunrise rolled her eyes, then lead her daughter into her old bedroom. She half expected everything to be gone and for it to be empty, but to her surprise, the room still had everything she had left behind, and more surprising, nothing was covered in dust.

"We often come in here to keep the dust off your things honey," said her mother. "Opps sorry, I forgot, you hated it when I called you that."

"No it's okay Mom, you can call me 'honey' if you want to, it's better than hearing 'worthless space' or something more foal than that."

Sunset walked around the room, looking at the various books she had on her old bookcase, the little dolls she used to collect, her old toy chest full of stuffed toys and her old telescope. Like Twilight Sparkle, she used to look up to the night sky when she was younger, but judging from the tiny bit of rust on it, it hadn't been used for a very long time. The bed itself was a queen sized bed with a blanket that had her cutie mark on it. Her dresser was completely empty with only a mirror behind it. Finally there was her closest, which was partly empty, except for two dresses and a photo album.

"I was wondering where that had gotten to," said Sunrise. "I guess you had taken it the last time you were here Sunset."

"I guess so, but why? Back then, I didn't care about you guys, so why?" She looked threw the photo album, and saw various different photographs of herself as a filly alongside her parents. She was smiling in alot of those pictures, however the later years showed her with an angry scowl on her face. She felt so ashamed by her actions, "I'm so sorry, for everything I ever said or did."

"It's okay kiddo," smiled Moon Crest as he walked up beside her, "we know you didn't mean it. Oh sorry, you probably don't like me calling you that."

"No it's okay. Truth be told, I enjoyed it when you called me kiddo. But..."

"But what?"

"Are you sure you two aren't mad at me?"

"We're quite sure," Moon Crest gave his daughter a nookie like he had always done when she was little, "you know us better than that, we're terrible at holding grudges."

"Then where did I get my old attitude?" Sunset thought to herself. She shook it off, she would think about it later.

"Now Sunset, I would like to ask you, does your return to Canterlot mean that you're moving back? Or is this just a short visit?"

"I'd be lying if I told you if I was moving back," Sunset sighed. "The truth is, I'm here to make amends and pick up a few things before I return back to my friends in my new hometown. I can't just leave them you know."

"Yes we know," smiled Sunrise, "You've always been loyal in the past, so that shouldn't change now."

"I'm sorry."

"No it's okay honey, your father and I are okay with your decision, as long as you're doing your part to help the ponies there."

"Well I do help out," she said nervously, "But...you know what, I'll tell you about my home later. In the meantime, would it be okay if I just look around my old room for a bit?"

"Sure thing kiddo," said Moon Crest, "it is your room after all. To be honest, your mother and I have never allowed any other pony into your room, even when we have guests over, we just give up our bed and sleep downstairs."

"It's true," nodded Sunrise.

And while chuckling, the two ponies walked out of the room, leaving Sunset alone. Or so she thought. Sunny Rays, curious as to learn all she could on the pony that her parents call her sister, looked on from the outside of the room.

Sunset opened up her old toy chest and slowly pulled out her old toys. Nothing special, just building blocks and stuffed toys, but there was one she remembered all too well.

"Hey Cap, how are you doing?"

She pulled out a doll of a pony in a heroic costume, complete with mask and shield that looked like Celestia's cutie mark. It was a toy based on an old comic she used to read called 'Captain Equestria', a mare that stood to protect the citizens of the world of Equestria from those who wish to cause harm. The toy was rather beaten as Sunset used to play with her quite often. She would pretend that the captain was real, and she was her sidekick in training. The toy held a special place in Sunset's heart, and she knew that this was one item she was definetly going to take back with her. Using her magic, she placed it into her saddlebag, then went over to the bookcase to see if she still had all 216 comic books of Captain Equestria.

There weren't many items in the room, but what was there would remind Sunset of her past. Some memories, like her later years, were filled with unhappy moments, but the rest seemed to remind her of the good times she used to have with her parents back when she was a filly.

"If only I had been a better daughter," she sighed unhappily to herself.

She then turned her head over to the doorway and saw Sunny Rays standing there. Sunset called out to her, but the little filly took off. She sighed and walked over to her desk to begin a check-list of all that she was going to take back with her. A minute later though, Sunny Rays returned with a big floppy hat on top of her head.

"I'm sorry I ran away, but I had to get my 'Meet a New Pony' hat."

"You wear a hat when you meet a new pony?"

"Yeppers!" she cheered and bounced high into the air. "Are you really my big sister? Were you really a student of Princess Celestia? Where have you been all this time? Why haven't Mom and Dad mentioned you before? What is your..."

"Whoa slow down there, uh Sunny Rays was it? I can answer your questions, but only one at a time."

"Oh sorry, I do that from time to time," she giggled with a smile on her face. "Are you really my big sister?" Sunset Shimmer nodded her head. "Were you really a student of Princess Celestia?" With a heavy sigh, Sunset nodded her head. "Where have you been all this time?"

"I've been at a place that's similar to Canterlot, but I'll explain that later to you and our parents."

"Oh okay. So why haven't Mommy and Daddy mentioned you before?"

"I don't know, I like to ask them that myself. Any other questions?"

"Just one more. What is your new home like?"

"Well it's not like this house, but it serves as a nice place to live." Sunset walked past Sunny Rays and over to the window, which had a good view down to the streets of Canterlot, "my home comes with a nice balcony, which allows me to look down on my hometown and wave to others whenever they pass by. Either that, or I use it to get some fresh air when I accidently burn my own supper."

Sunny Rays giggled, she thought it was funny.

"I do love it there, and once I got used to their ways, I grew to call that place my home. But still..." Sunset tried to hold back the tears, "even after making amends with everyone there, not seeing Mom and Dad, or my old friends, hurts me."

"But then, why didn't you come back sooner?"

"I don't know, I guess I was just too scared to come back and own up for what I've done." She wiped her tears away from her eyes and turned back to Sunny Rays, "but I'm here now, and I'm ready to own up for my mistakes. Even though I know it'll be hard."

"Well we all have to do something that scares us, so Mommy says, but once you do, you'll be a better pony because of it."

Sunset Shimmer smiled and walked up to her baby sister, smiling the entire time, "Wise words to live by."

"Sunny! Sunset! Supper time!" called the voice of their mother.

As soon as she heard that, Sunny Rays took off faster than Rainbow Dash or Pinkie Pie, and somehow not losing the hat on her head. Sunset followed slowly behind her. When she reached the kitchen, she saw a surprising sight, Sunny Rays was actually lifting herself into the air with her magic and gently placing herself in her booster seat.

"What the? How did she...?"

"Shocking isn't it?" asked Moon Crest "First time she did that, your mother went into a complete freak out, it was so funny to watch."

"As I recall," Sunrise said with a raised eyebrow, "you were running underneath her with a pillow to make sure she wouldn't hurt herself, and you were balling tears from your eyes. So really, I'd say your freak out was bigger than mine."

"Okay you got me there."

"It's a special talent she's had for about a year now, and when Princess Celestia saw that, she said that Sunny Rays is a very special unicorn that could one day become a Princess."

Sunset groaned at this. Celestia had said stuff like that about her, yet look at her now. Her first return in over forty moons, and trying to make amends with other ponies. Still, with her cheerful attitude, maybe Sunny Rays could be Princess.

Using her magic, Sunrise brought all the food to the table. Moon Crest and Sunny Rays thanked her for the food and started eating.

Sunset meanwhile took the time to smell the food, "Mom, I know I've been ungrateful about all you did before, but I just want you to know that I've always loved your cooking, especially tonight's meal."

"Oh Sunset..."

"No I mean it, it's the best home cooking I've ever smelled, and as I told Sunny Rays, I sometimes burn my own meals back home. Thank you so much for making this."

"Well thank you honey, I'm glad to hear you like my food."

The family soon got into eating the wonderful food and soon, there was nothing left on their plates. Sunset was a little disappointed because she wanted to taste more of her mom's cooking.

"Well as long as you stay here Sunset, you'll get plenty of chances."

"And I'll be grateful for that too."

"Now kiddo," said Moon Crest, "you said earlier that you wanted to tell us about your new home."

"Oh yes, well it's a really long story, so I hope you're comfortable in your seats." The three other unicorns nodded their heads. Sunset sighed and began her story, "it all started back at Celestia's school for gifted unicorns. The Princess had only just shown me a magical mirror that leads to other worlds, and I wanted to know more about how they work, so I..."


	3. Chapter 3-A Day On the Town

_**Chapter 3: A Day On the Town**_

" _Upon returning back to Canterlot, I met up with my parents and much to my surprise and relief, they hold no grudge aganist me for leaving Celestia's school for gifted unicorns, but it's like my dad said, they are both bad at holding grudges._ " Sunset chuckled quietly to herself as she paused and thought about what else to write to her Canterlot High friends. She could've written in that she also discovered that she has a baby sister named Sunny Rays, but felt it was best to leave that till she got home. " _So far, everything's going quite well, but I still worry about tomorrow and meeting up with some of my old friends in town. I don't know how they'll react to seeing me._ "

She stopped and waited for a reply. A short time later, she got a reply from Applejack.

" _Just remember not to get down on yourself Sugarcube and you'll be fine. Even if some may not except your apology right away, I'm sure they'll come around to like you again, just like we have. We know you can do this Sunset_."

Sunset smiled and a small tear appeared in her right eye, " _thank you,_ " she wrote back.

Meanwhile, just down the hallway, Moon Crest and Sunrise were talking about their first daughter's return, "isn't this wonderful Moon, for the first time ever, we have both our daughters home, it's like a dream come true."

"Yes, it is nice, but I'm not sure it'll be a dream come true for Sunset."

Sunrise raised an eyebrow at her husband, "why do you say that? I thought you fully supported your daughter's decision to come back and make amends."

"Don't get me wrong, I do support her, but Sunrise honey, we can't deny the facts, there are ponies in Canterlot who wish to see Sunset go away and never return. She wasn't always the perfect little angel you know, and I'm just concerned that some of those ponies may try to hurt her like she hurt them. I mean, remember what happened to Honey Tree?"

"I do remember, the whole incident with the bee-hive made us very unpopular with the Tree family, but Sunset's changed. I can just see it in her eyes and with the way she speaks. It's like that fight she had with Princess Twilight Sparkle and those creatures known as humans had done wonders to change her into the mare she is now."

"Perhaps, but there's still the nagging feeling that things won't end well."

Sunrise showed a kind smile, "now come on dear, we got to let Sunset try. If things don't go well, I'm sure she'll raise above it and keep going."

Moon Crest sighed and got up from the bed to walk around. This was a thing with him, if he was ever nervous or anxious, he would get out of bed and start pacing back and forth. More often than not, he often made his wife dizzy from doing that.

"I know you're right honey," he said, "but I can't help but worry. Do you remember Sunset's crush? Well last I heard, he became a reporter and you know what that can do to Sunset."

Sunrise nodded, but showed a smile regardless, "I'm sure he too will want to forgive Sunset."

But Moon Crest wasn't so sure.

When morning came, a very sleepy Sunset Shimmer came walking down the stairs towards the living room. Her father was out in his workshop as per usual, her mother was cooking in the kitchen and little Sunny Rays was building a small tower out of blocks. Unlike most young fillies or colts that build the tower with one block after another until it falls over, Sunny had built a strong base at the bottom to keep it up, sort of like a pyramid. Sunset was still amazed by the high level of magic she could use.

Sunset walked into the kitchen and saw her mother hard at work.

"Good morning honey, did you sleep well last night?"

"Not at first, but once I got into a comfortable position, I was able to sleep," she answered. "It probably doesn't help too that I haven't slept like a pony over the last few years."

"Yes, that would explain it. Still, I'm glad you were able to sleep peacefully last night."

Sunset just smiled, it actually felt good to be around her caring mother again. She had missed those days when she would ask if she was feeling well and that she got plenty of sleep. She would always wake-up alone with nothing exciting going on, unless Pinkie Pie came by to invite her to a party or Rarity wanted her to try out a new outfit she had made. It was days like this day that made Sunset Shimmer miss being with her family.

"Is everything okay honey, you seem to be looking up to space."

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine, I was just thinking."

"Well you know what I always say, it's better to think on a full stomach, not an empty one. Call your father and sister, breakfast is ready."

"Right away Mom." And with that, Sunset went off to get her father and sister. Her sister floated into the kitchen with her magic, while Sunset and her father just walked in. "I don't think I'm ever going to get used to seeing that and not worry."

"Oh you will kiddo," said Moon Crest, "you will."

Sunset watched as her baby sister landed in her chair and thanked her mother for the food.

A short time later, Twilight Sparkle and Spike returned to the Shimmer family home, ready to help Sunset. Twilight knocked at the door and was greeted by Sunset herself.

"Hey guys, come on in, I'm almost ready to head out."

Spike and Twilight walked into the house and gasped when they saw the little filly. The filly jumped and ran behind Sunset in fear. Sunset smiled and looked back to her, "it's okay, they're my friends, and one of them is a Princess," she said soothingly.

"Who is that?" Spike asked.

"Guys, this is my little sister Sunny Rays, she's only three years old and she already has her cutie mark."

Twilight gasped, "she does, but most fillies and colts her age don't get their cutie marks until they reach five or higher," she said, remembering the Cutie Mark Crusaders back in Ponyville. "But I have to ask, why is she hiding?"

"It takes her a couple of hours to get used to new ponies, or dragons as in your case Spike, but once those two hours pass, she'll warm up to you." As she said this, Sunny Rays poked her head out a little bit, but soon ducked back behind Sunset. "She did that to me yesterday too, so it's not just you."

Moon Crest then entered the room with the wooden carving he had been working on the day before, "well I'm off to Canterlot Castle. I shouldn't be out for more than an hour or so."

"Okay Moon, just be careful as you walk. Remember that one time you tripped and..."

"Yes, I'm perfectly aware of that time. The one delivery that took longer than expected," he grumbled under his breath. "I'll be fine this time though, I got a good grip on the statue."

"Very well, have a good walk dear."

"I will, and Sunset, I wish you good luck for today, I know you can do it girl."

Sunset smiled at her father, but she didn't know that he was deeply worried for his daughter. He sighed and walked out of the house. Sunrise then walked over towards Sunset, "I have some other matters to take care of, so would it be okay if Sunny Rays went with you?"

"If it means spending some time with my own sister, then it's fine by me. What about you two?" she asked Twilight and Spike.

"Of course it's fine," Twilight answered. "It's always great to make new friends." Spike nodded in agreement.

Sunrise smiled at this, then turned to her youngest daughter, "I want you to listen to your sister and don't stray too far from her, okay?" Sunny Rays nodded happily. "Okay then, have fun everypony, and dragon."

The town of Canterlot can be a busy bustling place, and today was no exception as ponies went about doing their shopping and meeting up with friends and family. Sunset felt a little nervous as the small group walked into the main town square, she was actually starting to wonder if she should be wearing a disguise. But then she remembered what her human friends told her.

" _You don't need a disguise, just show them the new and improved Sunset Shimmer and they'll grow to like you too_."

"Thanks guys," she thought to herself, "I don't know how I would get threw these moments without you, or Twilight and Spike."

No sooner had she thought that then Sunset saw a familar face in the crowd of ponies. It was a light yellow pony with a green mane, and a bee hive for a cutie mark.

"Honey Tree," she gasped, "she was one of my friends from when I was younger."

Sunny Rays had been riding on Sunset's back the entire time with her head down, but as soon as she heard the name 'Honey Tree', she jumped down and ran over to the pony.

"Good morning Honey Tree!" she called.

"Huh? Oh good morning to you Sunny Rays. I had a feeling you'd be coming around today," she said with a cheerful smile on her face. She then reached into her saddlebag and pulled out a small honey jar, "your mommy left that at my shop the other day, can you make sure she gets it?"

"I sure will Honey Tree!" smiled Sunny Rays.

"Speaking of which, where are your parents?"

"I didn't come with Mommy and Daddy, I came with them," she smiled and pointed to the trio that were now walking over towards them. "There's the Princess of Friendship, her dragon assistant and then there's..."

"Yes I'm familar with _that_ unicorn." Honey Tree's smile shrunk.

Sunset was nervous, but knew she had to start somewhere, "hey Honey Tree, it's been quite a long time."

"Not long enough if you ask me," she said angerily. "What are you doing here Sunset Shimmer? And why are you looking after Sunny Rays? This perfect unicorn with somepony like you."

"Now that's just rude," grumbled Spike.

"No it's okay Spike, I knew this was going to come up." Sunset then looked back to Honey Tree, "I know I hurt your feelings badly when we were younger..."

"Oh it wasn't just my feelings that got hurt, do you remember when you dropped that bee-hive on my head? It took weeks for the bee-stings to go away, but you had your laugh didn't you?"

Sunset did remember that incident. She had seen Honey Tree sitting under a tree and reading a book, and had noticed a bee-hive above her head. She kicked the tree and knocked it right on Honey Tree's head, and laughed for days afterwords. Now though, it wasn't funny at all.

"Honey Tree, I'm so sorry I did that to you, I was being rude back then, but I'm different now."

"And why should I believe you?"

"Because my time away from Canterlot has helped me realise just how bad I was, and now I've come back to make amends. That and a few other incidents taught me some important lessons." She groaned as she thought back to the fight outside Canterlot High. "So what do you say Honey Tree? Will you except my apology?"

Honey Tree shook her head, "it wasn't just that moment, there's plenty more moments that made me realise what a fool you were, and still are." She then looked down to Sunny Rays, "do yourself a favour and don't hang out with this pony, she'll only hurt you."

"I don't believe she will, she's my sister after all."

Honey Tree gasped, "she's your sister?! How come I...oh I see now. Of course they wouldn't say it, not after the talk my parents had with yours."

Sunset looked down unhappily, "I know, and I truely am sorry."

"Are you? Or are you just trying to put on a show? Cause if that's the case, I want no part of it. I hold no grudge aganist Sunny or your family, but I will hate you for as long as I live Sunset Shimmer. Good bye to you."

And with that, Honey Tree left in a huff.

"Well that went over well," commented Spike. "What else did you do to get her so mad at you?"

"Spike!" snapped Twilight as she looked down firmly at her dragon assistant.

"No it's okay Twilight, and don't worry about this encounter. At least she spoke to me, that's a good start, I suppose."

"Always look on the bright side of things!" cheered Sunny Rays and started bouncing around like Pinkie Pie would.

"Wise words again Sunny Rays," smiled Sunset, "and besides, I still have plenty of time to make up for what I did back then. Now let's see if we can find some of my other old friends."

"Hopefully they'll be in better moods than Honey Tree," muttered Spike to himself.

Not too far off, a reporter was talking with Princess Celestia about the School for gifted unicorns. His editor had asked him to do a piece on the school, and he was more than happy to do this one. He had learned a great deal about the school's past, and learning some of the greatest students that had come from that place.

"Princess Twilight Sparkle started off here due to her amazing skills, then she became my private student and now, she runs her own kingdom in the town of Ponyville," Princess Celestia said.

"That is quite impressive," said the reporter as he used his magic to write down every word. "Now I just have one more question, but you don't have to answer it if you don't want to. I just want to know, has there been any cases of ponies going to your school and have either been expelled or quit?"

"A couple of cases, but that's because they chose their own paths."

"Interesting, can you tell me of their names?"

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, even though they are no longer students of mine, I still respect their wishes for me not to reveal their names. Besides," she added, "I'm not the type of pony who goes around boasting or say rude things about any of my students, graduated or not."

"I understand completely, thanks anyways Princess Celestia."

"It's been my pleasure. Now if you'll excuse me, I do have other matters to attend to."

"Of course Princess," and he bowed to show respect as the Princess left. He turned to leave, and that's when he spotted a photo of several students with Princess Celestia. One of them looked familar, "is that? No it couldn't be. There's no way that foolish pony would've been a student of Princess Celestia's, but what if she had been one? I have to know for myself, after I deliver what I have to my editor."

And so the reporter left, with the image of that pony's face still on his mind.


	4. Chapter 4-The Past Is Not Today

Remember at the beginning of the book I said that I had named one of the fan-made characters after a great youtube cover artist? Well she gets mentioned in this chapter, see if you can spot her. Also, this is the first chapter to have song lyrics included, I'm sure you can guess which song it is.

 _ **Chapter 4: The Past Is Not Today**_

As the reporter left the school, Moon Crest arrived at the castle with the Wood statue on his back. He had made it there safely without a single incident, which was surprising cause today he had only one thing on his mind. Or rather, he had one pony on his mind, and that was Sunset Shimmer. He could only imagine how rough it would be for Sunset to seek redemption from the ponies she had hurt back in her younger days.

"She'll never recieve it, not from them, or the one she hurt the most," he thought to himself.

"Uh, may I help you Sir?" asked a guard.

Moon Crest snapped out of his thoughts and looked up. He had been going the wrong way and a guard had noticed this, "sorry, I guess I was daydreaming. I'm fine though," and with that, he set off for the main throne room.

Princess Celestia was pleased to see him, "hello Moon Crest, I trust the little surprise is ready for my sister?"

"Indeed it is Princess." Using his magic, he lowered the statue onto the floor gently, then pulled away the clothe covering it. Celestia smiled at the wood statue carving that looked just like her sister; Princess Luna. "I hope I captured her perfectly."

The Princess looked the carving over several times, then gave a happy nod.

"I knew you were the right pony for the job Moon Crest, well done."

"Thank you very much Princess, it was a great honor to do this for you and Princess Luna. I just hope she likes the carving." He bowed to show respect, then turned to leave.

"Moon Crest!" He stopped and looked back to the Princess of the Sun, "please tell your wife and daughter that I said hello."

"I will," he nodded and walked away.

As he left though, Princess Celestia could tell all was not well with Moon Crest. It seemed to her that he had alot on his mind, "I do hope he will be okay," she thought to herself.

Sunset, Sunny Rays and her friends were finally returning back to the Shimmer family house after a long day of walking around Canterlot. They had run into three other ponies, all of which had real grudges aganist Sunset Shimmer for what she did to them. Spike and Twilight were actually worried that Sunset would be upset over their angry glares, but she was smiling.

"If they were really mad at me, they wouldn't have said anything to me at all," she said to them, "yet they spoke to me, so I say that's a good step in the right direction."

"I don't know, they seemed really upset to me," said Spike, "and I think the only reason they spoke to you was because we were with you."

"Perhaps, but they could've ignored me and focused on you three instead."

"She does make a good point," said Twilight.

Sunset sighed before continuing, "look, I knew from the moment I came back to Equestria that those ponies wouldn't forgive me in an instant, that's why I chose to come here for a week or so, depending on how things went." She then looked down to her little sister, who was still smiling, "and it also gives me time to get to know my baby sister."

"And for me to know my big sister!" cheered Sunny Rays. Her horn lit up and she floated into the air, much to Twilight and Spike's surprise and shock.

Sunset rolled her eyes, "yes she can float in the air with her magic."

Sunny Rays then lowered herself onto her big sister's back and wrapped her front legs around her neck. She had only known Sunset for almost a day now, yet there was no doubt, she loved her big sister. Twilight and Spike didn't need to say anything else, they said good night and left the sisters to spend some time together.

As they walked into the house, they discovered that there were no ponies around, it was completely quiet. The same type of quiet Sunset often heard in her own apartment back on the human world, it always made her feel alone.

"Hey Sunset, want to play hide and seek with me?"

But that wasn't the case this time, "sure Sunny, I'll count and you hide." Sunny Rays nodded and ran to find a hiding place while Sunset counted with her eyes shut, and she did not cheat by peeking.

Moon Crest came back an hour later after tending to other matters in town, and was soon followed by Sunrise. As they walked in, they were shocked to see Sunset chasing after Sunny Rays.

"What in the blazes is going on here?" cried Moon Crest.

Sunset lifted a hoof and tapped Sunny Rays on the left shoulder. Finally the two stopped, "okay, that's five...rounds of tag...we played Sunny...Rays. Can we...take a...break?" Sunset panted heavily.

"Of course Big Sister!" cheered Sunny Rays.

Sunset sighed and collapsed, "I'll never understand how you young fillies and colts can have so much energy."

Sunrise smiled, "it's just a friendly game between sisters," she said to her husband, "though I feel bad for not warning Sunset about Sunny's energy levels. Why don't you play with her for a while, and I'll give Sunset something to drink?"

"Yeah, sure Sunrise." He then turned his attention to his youngest daughter, "alright you little monkey, since you seem to have enough energy, why don't you chase me?" And he took off. Sunny Rays laughed and chased after her father.

Sunrise soon returned with a glass of water, "here honey, drink up."

Sunset took the glass in her magic and drank every last drop of water down.

"I am so sorry, I forgot to mention that if you play with Sunny Rays, she goes on for hours before she finally wears herself out."

"Yeah I think I figured that part out already, but I don't mind. But what was with Dad reacting the way he did? You would think he's never seen a person, uh pony play tag before."

"I don't know, sometimes your father does that, it's not just you."

Her mother then held out a hoof to her daughter, which she excepted and got back to her hoofs, "Still, I should've expected the bundle of energy since sometimes I hang out with two of my friend's sisters, who are just a few years older than Sunny Rays."

"Yes all young ones are like that."

They walked into the kitchen and Sunrise got to work on making supper, "so, how was your day honey? Did you meet up with all your old friends?"

"I wouldn't say _all_ of them, but we did run into four of them. Sunny Rays found the first one; Honey Tree." Sunset used her magic and pulled the honey jar out of her saddlebag, "by the way, you left this at her shop."

Sunrise slapped her forehead, "oh dear, I'm becoming forgetful at my age, that's not good. Thank you anyways for bringing this home. Now, about those other ponies."

"Oh right, well there was Silver Swirls, the pony who sells strawberries in town. Then there was Music Note, he was performing and although he wasn't too pleased to see me, he performed wonderfully out there and I gave him three bits, and finally there was Octivia Melody. She's in town for several concerts, but anyways, she snarled at me, but she spoke with me, so that's a good thing."

Her mother smiled, "well that's good to hear. I know you'll mend those friendships in no time."

"Thanks Mom."

Elsewhere in Canterlot, the reporter known as Pen Pal, was looking threw some old photos he had in his desk. He had already handed in his report and now, with the face of that pony in the photo still on his mind, he was eager to find a certain photo.

"I know it's in here somewhere, but where the heck is it?"

He soon pulled out several photos from his younger days. There were a few ponies in those photos, but none had that face. That was until he reached the second last photo. It was a group photo of himself and four other ponies, then there was the one he had seen in the school photo.

"So, Sunset was a student of Celestia's, I thought as much. But what happened to her? As a reporter, I will find the answers, and see if I can find that pony." He snarled under his breath as he looked at Sunset's face in the photo, "you gave me pain, now I will return the favour, ex-girlfriend."

After supper, Sunset helped her mother to clean up the dishes, then went to join her father and sister in the living room. Sunny Rays was practising her singing, but it wasn't perfect as she was off-key.

"You're getting better everytime Sunny, but you still need to keep up your practising."

"Okay Daddy, I'll keep practising."

Sunset could only smile. Although her sister wasn't perfect in singing, she did admire her determination. Sunrise entered the living room next, "I remember when you were younger, you used to sing all the time Sunset. You always had a beauitful voice. Then again, you still have a beautiful voice now."

"Oh geez Mom, you're embarrassing me," Sunset giggled and blushed a little.

"Well it's true. Say, didn't you mention last night you were involved in a battle of the bands? Were you singing at all?"

This caught Sunny Ray's attention and she looked eagerly at her sister, "yes I was singing, and every now and then, I often sing with my group; the Sonic Rainbooms. I'm often doing duets with them, but they did grant me a chance to perform a solo recently."

"What's a solo?"

"Well Sunny, that just means I'm the only one singing. The rest of the group played their instruments and I sang."

"How interesting," smiled Sunrise, "what was the song called?"

"It's called 'My Past Is Not Today', and to be honest, I love singing that song. So many ponies, uh people, have asked me to sing that song since it first came out." Sunset shook her head, "I really need to seperate the two lingos."

"Can you sing that song for us?" Sunny Rays asked with excitment.

"I don't know..."

"Please!" she begged. "Pretty, pretty, pretty please."

Sunrise chuckled and nudged her daughter's shoulder, "you might as well, Sunny Rays ain't going to stop until you start singing. Believe me, your father and I have learned that time and time again."

Sunset sighed and gave in, "okay, I'll sing for you guys. Normally I sing with music, but I'll make an exception this time." And with her whole family watching her, Sunset took in a deep breath and began to sing her song.

 _Power, was all I desired_

 _But all that grew inside me was the Darkness I aquired_

 _When I began to fall, and I lost the path ahead_

 _That's when your friendship found me, and it lifted me instead_

 _Like a phoenix burning bright in the sky_

 _I'll show there's another side to me you can't deny_

 _I may not know what the future holds, but hear me when I say_

 _That my Past does not define me_

 _Cause my past is not today_

 _Ambition is what I believed_

 _Would be the only way to set me free_

 _But when it disappeared, and I found myself alone_

 _That's when you came and got me_

 _And it felt like I was home._

 _Like a phoenix burning bright in the sky_

 _I'll show there's another side to me you can't deny_

 _I may not know what the future holds, but hear me when I say_

 _That my Past does not define me_

 _Cause my past is not_ _ **TODAY!**_

Silence filled the living room for a few moments, then Sunny Rays started cheering and stomping her hooves on the floor. Their parents meanwhile clapped their hooves.

"That was wonderful Sunset, and it really is a beautiful song."

"Well I'm glad you guys like it."

"Like it? I LOVED it!" cheered Sunny Rays. "Now I really want to be a good singer, then maybe one day I can sing with my big sister!"

Sunset felt flattered by the remark. "Thank you Sunny, but don't wish to grow up so quickly, there's still a whole life ahead of you. Plus, when you get older, you're going to be wishing you were younger again."

"Ain't that the truth?" giggled Sunrise.

"Can you teach me a bit about singing?" Sunny Rays asked again. "Pretty please?" And she gave an adorable look that most young fillies and colts gave to older siblings or their parents.

Sunset couldn't take it any longer, "oh alright, I'll teach you how to sing as well." Sunny Rays' smile grew bigger and she listened with great interest.

Sunset began her lessons right away, while Sunrise spoke with her husband, "Moon, you haven't said anything since suppertime, is everything okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine."

"That's not what I asked. I asked if everything is okay."

"Yeah, everything's fine honey, it's just I have alot on my mind, plus I'm just watching those two bond like real sisters."

Sunrise giggled, "well I got news for you, they _are_ sisters, or have you forgotten that at your age?"

"Very funny, and no I haven't forgotten. It's just..."

"I know, it's a beautiful sight to see them like this. I only wish Sunset would stay in Canterlot, then our whole family would be back together again. It'd be like a dream come true."

"Or a nightmare."

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing, it was nothing."

Sunrise thought her husband was hiding something from her, and with the way he was acting, she may have had a point.


	5. Chapter 5-Little Bumps in the Path

_**Chapter 5: Little Bumps in the Path**_

"Thank you so much for the lessons," Sunny Rays was saying as she and Sunset Shimmer walked up to their bedrooms. "Maybe now I won't get that look from ponies when I sing."

"Well I'm glad I could help, but you shouldn't let what other ponies say get to you. As long as you enjoy singing, then that's all that matters."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

They soon reached Sunny Ray's cute little bedroom. In spite of being young, she kept her little bedroom all neat and tidy, which Sunset thought was better than her apartment, which has a couple of desks covered in books and papers, and half the time she doesn't clean her dishes, pots and pans, so the kitchen counter can often be seen dirty. Which reminded her that she needed to clean up when she goes home.

Sunny Rays was too tired to do anything else, so she climbed into her little bed and rested her head on her pillow. Sunset pulled up a blanket, and gently kissed her on the forehead.

"Good night Sunny Rays, I'll see you in the morning."

She turned to leave the room, but that's when she heard Sunny Rays sleeply say; "I love you Big Sister."

This caused her to stop in her tracks and look back at her little sister. She was falling asleep, but she had definetly said those five words. It made her tear up, but her smile grew. "I love you too Sunny Rays." Slowly, she walked out of the bedroom and gently closed the door. She had only gotten to know her baby sister for a full day, yet she treated Sunset like she had been part of her life forever. If there was any bit of nervousness about returning to Equestria, it pretty much went out the window when she heard her baby sister say those five words.

She walked back to her bedroom, pulled out the journal and wrote down the day's events, minus her sister's kind words, she still wanted to keep this as a surprise. Though it wouldn't surprise her if Pinkie Pie somehow knew, considering her 'pinkie sense'.

"Well that's another day done, let's hope tomorrow will bring more good results." And with that thought on her mind, she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

In her sleep, she dreamt that she had travelled through time and saw her younger self walking up to the tree Honey Tree was sitting under. Right away, Sunset knew what was going to happen.

"No! Don't do it!" she cried. She tried to run to stop her younger self, but couldn't move as her hooves got stuck in the mud.

In the distance, she could see Silver Swirls, Music Note and Octivia Melody walking up to the tree. Sunset was confused to see them, because they weren't there before when she knocked the bee hive out of the tree. She tried again and again to move, but nothing worked as her younger self got closer and closer to the tree.

"Come on, let go of me!" she cried.

Suddenly, the world around her went dark and she found herself being surronded by all the ponies she had ever known. She wanted to speak, but no words came out of her mouth. The only sounds she could hear were coming from her hooves. She looked down and found herself in chains.

"Sunset Shimmer, for your crimes aganist Equestria, you will be charged and sentenced to a hundred years in the cells."

Sunset tried to defend herself, but still no words came out of her mouth.

"You shouldn't have returned, now you'll never escape," said another voice. It sounded like her father, but she couldn't see him, "and now Sunny Rays will never experience the horrors that you brought to Canterlot. May your actions haunt you forever, you monster."

There then came a chrous of 'boos' from all the ponies around her. Sunset tried shouting again and again, but no sound came out of her mouth. The boos got louder and louder, then they turned into sinister laughter. Susnet screamed, but still no sound came out. She then felt herself being dragged away to the cells below Canterlot Castle. Princess Celestia stood close by.

"I should never have asked you to be my student. Good bye Sunset Shimmer."

Sunset screamed again, but still nothing came out.

" _Sunset! Sunset!"_ cried a young voice.

After a few moments or so, Sunset awoke screaming and panting. She found herself back in her old bedroom. Luna's moonlight shone brightly into the room and shone down on young Sunny Rays.

"Are you alright Big Sister? I could hear you screaming."

Sunset was still stunned by what she had seen in her dream, but soon snapped back to her senses, "sorry Sunny Rays, I was just having a bit of a nightmare. I'm okay though, you don't need to worry."

But Sunny Rays was worried for her big sister. Then she made a suggestion, "why don't I stay in here with you? I often sleep with Mommy and Daddy whenever I have bad dreams."

"Uh well, only if you really want to, you can sleep in my room tonight."

Sunny Rays smiled, jumped onto the bed and layed down right next to Sunset. She yawned, closed her eyes and went to sleep. Right away, Sunset began to feel alot better.

"Thanks little sister," she whispered and she was soon out like a light.

What the two sisters didn't know was that Sunrise had been standing outside the room. She was smiling just seeing them. No words needed to be said on how proud she was of both her daughters. She sighed happily and went back to her bedroom.

When morning came, the two sisters helped their mother make breakfast and clean up afterwords. Then once Twilight and Spike arrived, they set off once more into the town of Canterlot. Sunset's first stop that day was Silver Swirl's strawberry shop. Her mother had asked if she and Sunny could get some strawberry jam and strawberry cupcakes, so they agreed to go there first and see if Sunset could talk with Silver Swirls again.

As any pony would expect, Silver Swirls was not pleased to see Sunset, but she put on a kind face because she had costumers.

"Mommy asked us to get some things," said Sunny Rays and told Silver of what they needed.

The pony with the light purple and pink mane nodded and went to get what Sunrise had asked for.

"Silver, I know I said this already, but I really am sorry for the way I treated you back when we were younger. I only wanted power and nothing else, but now I see that's wrong. Friendship and redemption is what I'm looking for."

"Well you'll get neither from me Sunset Shimmer," Silver Swirls said angerily. "You ruined a very nice Strawberry cake I made for one of our teachers years ago, and you laughed about it. Not to mention you made fun of me when I messed up on certain things, and yet you expect me to forgive you and forget what happened?"

"Maybe," she said meekily.

"Yeah right, like that's going to happen. I'll talk to any member of your family, except you."

Sunset sighed unhappily, but then remembered something, "when we were younger, didn't you say that holding grudges is like holding onto a rotten strawberry? You can hold onto it, but it soon gets worse and you feel awful because you hold onto it."

"I was younger then, and that wasn't very wise at all."

"I thought it was wise," said Sunny Rays.

"Well thanks Sunny, but it's a silly saying I came up with, and your sister once said it was the most pathetic thing she had ever heard."

Sunset groaned, but tried to remain focused on the task at hoof, "I did say that yes, but like Sunny Rays, I believe it's wise, and it's one of the many sayings I live by these days."

Twilight whispered down to Spike, "we got to remember that one in case any pony holds a grudge aganist another pony."

"I've already written it down," Spike whispered. And to prove it, he showed it to the Princess of Friendship.

Silver Swirls just shook her head. There then came a knock from the back door, "must be my next shipment of Strawberries, I'll be right back." She said and went to the back of the shop.

"Just keep going Sunset, I'm sure you'll get threw," said Twilight. "It took a while for me to get threw with Moondancer, yet we're good friends now. So don't give up."

"Thanks Twilight, but I wasn't even thinking of giving up."

Silver Swirls soon returned with a big bag. She placed it under a counter and walked back up to the front.

"You don't have to forgive me right away Silver, but I do hope you will accept my apology for what I've done."

Silver didn't say a word. She looked back to the bag, then back to Sunset, "well maybe I could give you another chance if you're really serious," she said. "You did bring up my old saying, so maybe you did change."

Sunset smiled when she heard this, at last she was getting threw. Twilight and Spike exchanged glances at each other, it seemed a little too quick.

"Tell you what, how about I treat you and our friends out to dinner tonight, it'll be my treat."

"And I'll come too!" cried Sunny Rays.

"Well..." Silver Swirls paused to think about it. "I guess that'll be okay. I don't know about the others, but I'll be there. Just name the place."

Having been away for a long time, Sunset wasn't even sure where to go. Twilight made the suggestion of a fancy resturant, and Silver Swirls agreed.

"Great, well I guess we'll see you there tonight, and I promise I'll be there. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." She said while moving her legs in tune to the Pinkie Pie Promise.

Silver Swirls was confused, but said nothing. She gave the group what Sunrise needed, then waved as they set off.

"I hope I can make it threw this evening," muttered Silver Swirls to herself before going back to work.

Elsewhere in the town of Canterlot, Pen Pal the reporter was looking up info on Sunset Shimmer. He had already determined that she was a student at Celestia's school for gifted unicorns, and now he was trying to find out what happened to her and where she has been over the last few years. The research on finding out where she went didn't go so well, since nopony knew where she went. What happened to her at the school though was easy to find out.

One of the royal guards had to make a report of what happened. Pen Pal soon discovered that one night, Sunset had gone into a private library without premission, said several things to Princess Celestia and after disobeying orders, she was expelled. But before she could be taken away by the guards, she was able to get away from them and disappeared into a different part of the castle.

"Sounds like her alright, she never changes," he thought to himself, "but where the heck did she go? Was it a secret passage way out of the castle? I _must_ find out. She has to pay for what she has done."

He wrote down as much as he could on the info of Sunset Shimmer, then headed off. He wanted to interview the guards.

Sunset's hopes of inviting her old friends to dinner were turning out quite well. They were reluctant at first to join her at the dinner, but after a while, they all agreed to at least give Sunset another chance.

"Don't you find it odd though?" Spike asked. "They disappear for a moment, then when they come back, they agree to talk."

"Yes I have noticed that too," Twilight whispered, "but maybe it's a good thing, cause if they take the time to listen, they'll get to know the new Sunset Shimmer that we've come to know."

"Yeah I guess so, but something still smells fishy, and I'm not talking about the fish stall."

Before returning home though, the group stopped at Canterlot Boutique, Rarity's shop. Rarity herself was not in today, but the business was open and all the ponies were being looked after by Sassy Saddles.

"Good afternoon and welcome to Rarity's Canterlot Boutique, how may I help you today?"

"We would like some fancy dresses," answered Sunny Rays. "We're to meet up with some of my sister's old friends tonight, and we're going to a good resturant."

"How fastenating. Well we have plenty of outfits for you to try out, all made by our fashion designer; Rarity."

Sassy showed them many different outfits. It took no time for Twilight and Sunny Rays to find something. Spike would get a suit somewhere else, but Sunset wasn't quite sure what to pick.

"They are all fancy I will admit, I just can't decide," she said out loud.

"What about that one?" suggested Sunny Rays and pointed to another dress.

Just looking at it, Sunset thought for a moment that Rarity had made that especially for her. It looked similar to the outfit she wore during the fundraiser Canterlot High had for the new team uniforms. She picked it up with her magic and went to the change room to try it on. When she came out, she looked beyond fantastic, she looked smashing.

"An excellent choice," said Sassy, "it suits you quite well."

"I have to agree," nodded Twilight.

Sunset smiled, "very well then, I'll get this dress."

With the dresses bought, Sunset, her sister and her friends headed off to get a suit for Spike. Already all the pieces were coming together and Sunset felt happier than ever.

Unknown to the group though, a lone figure was watching, hiding his face in a trench coat. He shook his head, "you'll never get what you're looking for. The scars you left are too deep," and he disappeared into the shadows.


	6. Chapter 6-Amending Friendships

Hey readers it's me again. I have two things to say before we begin this chapter. First of all, this story mentions events that occur in three different stories; 'The Fall of Sunset Shimmer' (Equestria Girls Annual 2013), The Christmas Special (Equestria Girls Special 2014) and the novel story 'Sunset Shimmer's Time to Shine'. And second of all, the song lyrics in here is 'You'll Be In My Heart' by 'Phil Collins', just with one or two lyrics changed.

 _ **Chapter 6: Amending Friendships**_

Pen Pal had made his way to the castle and was eager to talk with the guards, but they wouldn't let him in. "Unless you have an appointment with Princess Celestia or Princess Luna, we cannot allow you in."

"That's fine, I just need to ask some questions about an incident several years ago."

"I'm sorry Sir, but there have been no incidents in this castle."

Pen Pal raised an eyebrow, "oh really? No incidents to speak of? Maybe one with a former student of Princess Celestia maybe. One you had to remove from the castle."

"Sir, please leave now!" said the guard firmly.

"I just want to know if the pony involved was Sunset Shimmer."

The guard gave in, realising that this reporter wasn't going to give up until he got some answers, "yes, Sunset Shimmer was the pony involved. I cannot go into details, but we were told to remove her from the castle. She escaped us though, but where she went, I don't know."

"Now Sir, will you please leave?" asked the second guard.

"Yes I will, I got all the answers I need, thank you for your time."

A sly grin came to his face, it was confirmed that she was involved in an incident in the castle. Now he wanted to find out if she was still hiding in Canterlot, and if so, he would make her life a living misery.

Meanwhile, back at the Shimmer family house, Sunset Shimmer was taking a good look at herself in the mirror. She was smiling, but she was also nervous of how the dinner was going to turn out.

"I'm ready!" called Sunny Rays from the door.

Sunset smiled as she turned around and saw her sister in the most adorable dress she had ever seen. She thought that Rarity back in the human world would've fainted over the cuteness of the dress.

"I hope I don't embarrass you tonight."

"Oh but you won't. You're not an embarrassment to me, I feel grateful to have such a cute and loveable little sister." She then wrapped her hooves around her sister. Her sister smiled and hugged her right back.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light, the sisters looked and saw that Sunrise had a camera being held up by magic.

"Sorry, but I just couldn't resist getting a picture of my beautiful daughters."

Instead of getting angry, Sunset just smiled, "that's alright Mom, we don't mind, do we Little Sister?" Sunny Rays shook her head in response to the question. "Anyways, we better get going, we won't stay out too late."

"No that's okay, take as much time as you need." Sunrise then looked down to Sunny Rays, "remember, stay close to your sister and be on your best behaviour, okay?"

"Okay Mommy."

"Very good, now go and have a good night out."

Both ponies nodded and walked past their smiling mother. Down the hallway, their father was watching too, but unlike his wife, he wasn't smiling. Instead, he had a firm look on his face.

"Don't expect too much Sunset."

A short while later, the two sisters, along with Twilight and Spike arrived at the fancy resturant. Already waiting for them were Music Note, Octivia Melody and Honey Tree. Silver Swirls was running a little late. Sunset took in a deep breath and then made her way to the table.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it," she smiled.

"All except Silver," said Music Note, "yet you said she was..."

The brown maned stallion was interupted by Silver Swirls' arrival, "sorry I'm late guys, I had a last minute costumer with a big order and I had to attend to that."

"It's alright Silver, just glad you could make it," said Octivia.

With all of them sitting down now, their small area became rather quiet. All eyes were on Sunset Shimmer.

"Right, I guess I got alot of explaining to do. First of all, I am so sorry about my actions from years ago, my craving for power and total control got the better of me, but that's not who I am now. I seek friendships and redemption for my past sins."

"How can we believe you?" asked Music Note.

"It's really up to you all if you want to believe me or not, I just hope that one day you will forgive me. The beehive incident, I regret that. Tripping Silver and making her drop her Strawberry cake, I regret that too. Ruining Music Note's lyrics, I definetly regret that."

The four ponies looked to each other, then Octivia looked back to Sunset, "what's made you change back to the pony we became friends with?"

"That's a long story, and it's part of the reason too why I wanted to have dinner with you guys, cause this will take a while."

Far off from the resturant, Moon Crest was delivering another wooden statue to a middle aged mare, "he is going to love this statue, thank you so much Mr Shimmer, it's beautiful."

"Glad you like it Ma'am."

He excepted his bits and headed off for home. As he walked along though, he saw a lone figure standing next to a light post, "who's there?" he asked.

"Hello Mr Shimmer, long time no see."

Coming out of the darkness of the street corner was Pen Pal.

"Oh Pen Pal, it's you. For a moment there, I thought I was coming face to face with one of those not so friendly ponies. What are you doing out this late anyways? Shouldn't you be looking for a story?"

"You could say I am," he said with a sly grin, "but that's only when I'm working, I'm just enjoying my night-off."

"Well I guess even a reporter deserves a night off once and a while. I actually read your report on Princess Celestia's school for gifted unicorns, that was quite a good piece."

"Thank you Mr Shimmer, I worked really hard on that one."

"I can imagine you did. You always worked hard no matter what, even when you were dating Sunset years ago."

"Yeah, when I was dating her," he muttered. Then he cleared his throat, "sorry about that. How's the family by the way?"

"Oh they're doing fine. Sunrise is cheerful as always and her garden is just becoming more and more beautiful with each day that passes. And little Sunny Rays, that little bundle of joy, she's still bringing smiles to Pony's faces."

"And what about Sunset? Have you heard from her as of late? I haven't heard anything about Sunset since we broke up."

Moon Crest was hesitant at first to speak about Sunset, especially after hearing how she broke up with Pen Pal. Still, he felt Pen Pal had the right to know.

"Well she recently came back to Canterlot in the hopes of finding redemption, but between you and me, I don't think she's going to get it."

"Interesting, and what makes you say that?"

Moon Crest looked over his shoulders several times, then gave his full answer.

"...the microphone landed right in front of me. I picked it up and with all my friends looking to me, I sang my heart out and it was just what we needed. Our magic combined and we were able to defeat the sirens, and destory their only source of power."

"It's all true," said Twilight as Sunset finished telling the story of the Battle of the Bands.

"Wow, you certainly have gone threw alot since you left," said Silver Swirls, "not to mention showing those 'humans' as you call them, that you had changed then too."

"Yeah, but at that point and time, my only concern was for their safety and the fate of Equestria."

"Seems like that's the only time we ever meet up," commented Spike, "is when the fate of Equestria or the human world is in the balance. This is really the first time we're meeting up and danger is not coming around the corner."

Sunset nodded to that.

By now, the ponies and one dragon had finished their meals and with the last story told for now, it was time to go home.

"Well Sunset, thank you so much for inviting us out to dinner," said Music Note. "I think I speak for all of us when I say that we were wrong about you, you are a different pony now."

The other three ponies all nodded in agreement.

"So, does this mean we're all friends again?"

"Definetly," said Honey Tree, "and if we run into anymore ponies you used to know, we'll be sure to tell them that Sunset Shimmer is a different mare."

"Thanks Honey Tree, that means alot."

They all said good night and headed off into the night. Sunset sighed happily, "I've been here two days and things are returning to the way they should be. I can't express how happy I am."

But Spike wasn't enterily sure if things were returning to normal. It seemed a little too quick to him, but hey if she had done it, then why question it? Little Sunny Rays let out a big yawn and nearly fell over.

"Whoa, take it easy there Little sister." Sunset caught her in her magic and gently lifted her onto her back. "You must be exhausted, and who can blame you." She looked back to Twilight and Spike, "I guess we'll see you guys again tomorrow, unless you want some time to spend with your friends."

"It's okay Sunset, we don't mind walking along with you guys."

"But you guys deserve a chance to hang out with your friends. I think it'll also give Sunny Rays and I a chance to spend some sister time alone."

"Well I guess we could hang out with Moondancer tomorrow," said Twilight.

Sunset smiled again, "alright then, guess we'll see you guys later." And with that, she turned and headed off back to the Shimmer house.

Spike looked up to Twilight, "I don't know why Twilight, but I got a feeling bad things are going to happen to Sunset Shimmer."

Twilight shook her head, "you've been hanging out with Pinkie Pie too much. Come on, let's go home, I'm sure Mom and Dad will be interested to hear about this evening."

Spike gave in and followed Twilight back to the Sparkle family house.

Sunrise was waiting at the front door when the two sisters arrived. She wanted to ask about the dinner, but Sunset pointed to her sleepy sister. Her mother nodded, stepped aside and allowed them into the house.

"Yeah you've had a long day," Sunset whispered when they reached Sunny Rays' bedroom. Gently, she used her magic to lift Sunny Rays off her back and onto the bed. "Good night little sister."

But she hadn't gone far before she heard, "I can't sleep."

"Are you kidding me? You were sleeping just a second ago," chuckled Sunset.

"I know, but I want a lullaby. Mommy always sings me a lullaby, even last night."

Sunset wondered when that happened. She shook the question out of her head, "well if you wait a minute, I can get Mom and she can sing you a song."

"Actually, can you sing me a lullaby?"

"Uh, I would, except I don't know any lullabies." Sunny Rays looked down to her pillow sadly. Sunset saw this, and not wanting to see her sister sad, she came up with a suggestion, "I do however have another song that will help you sleep, if that's okay."

"Yes please."

Sunset cleared her throat and began to sing her song.

 _Come stop your crying, it'll be alright_

 _Just Take my Hoof, hold it tight_

 _I will protect you from all around you_

 _I will be here, don't you cry._

 _For one so small, you seem so strong,_

 _My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm_

 _This bond between us, can't be broken_

 _I will be here, don't you cry_

 _Cause You'll Be in My Heart_

 _Yes You'll Be in My Heart_

 _From this day on, now and forever more._

 _You'll Be in My Heart_

 _No Matter what they say_

 _You'll Be here in my heart, always_

 _Why can't they understand the way we feel?_

 _They just don't trust, what they can't explain_

 _I know we're different, but deep inside us_

 _We're not that different at all._

 _You'll Be in My Heart_

 _Yes, you'll be in my heart_

 _From this day on, Now and Forever more_

 _Don't listen to them, cause what do they know?_

 _We need each other to have to hold_

 _They'll see in time, I know_

 _When Destiny calls you, you must be strong_

 _I may not be with you, but you got to hold on_

 _They'll see in time, I know_

 _We'll show them together_

 _Cause You'll Be in my Heart_

 _Believe Me You'll be in my heart_

 _From this day on, now and forever more_

 _You'll Be in my Heart_

 _No Matter what they say_

 _You'll Be here in my heart, always._

 _Always, I'll Be with you_

 _I'll Be There for you Always_

The song worked, Sunny Rays was soon out like a light. Sunset leaned forward and kissed her sister on the forehead, "good night my little sister." Then quietly, she walked out of the room.

However, she was tired after her long day, so instead of talking with her mother, she went into her bedroom and went to sleep.

Her mother understood. She walked into Sunset's bedroom, tugged her in and kissed her on the forehead, "I am so proud of you my little girl, you really have come a long way." And with that, she turned and walked out of the bedroom.

Little did Sunset know that things were about to change.


	7. Chapter 7-Betrayal

_**Chapter 7: Betrayal**_

The next morning, the sky was filled with dark rain clouds coming from Cloudsdale. Heavy rains poured down and many ponies decided it was best to stay indoors instead of getting soaked outside. Despite the weather, Sunset Shimmer was feeling quite cheerful as she brushed her mane to it's regular style. She was looking forward to spending time with her sister, and meeting up with her friends again.

"I wonder if we'll meet up with anymore ponies I used to know," she thought to herself.

She then went back to the journal and wrote a message saying 'Everything is going smoothly, going out for a while, talk to you all soon. Your Friend, Sunset Shimmer.'

No sooner had she finished writing her message, then she saw Sunny Rays standing in the doorway. She was wearing a yellow floppy hat and a rain coat.

"I'm ready to go!" she cheered and gave a little bounce.

Sunset giggled, "Sunny Rays, we haven't had anything to eat yet. Let's have some breakfast first, then we'll go out. That a deal?"

Sunny Rays nodded happily and ran down the stairs towards the kitchen. Sunset followed closely behind, smiling the entire time.

When they got downstairs, they found their mother already working on breakfast as per usual, and their father reading the newspaper. Instead of saying good-morning to them, he just kept looking at the newspaper. Sunset was confused at first, but then thought he was reading a good article.

"Are you sure you want to go out today?" Sunrise asked her daughters, "the pegasi have brought in alot of rain today."

Sunny Rays nodded, as did Sunset, "we'll be fine out there Mom. We'll be wearing our rain jackets and hats, and we promise to come back with dry hooves."

Like the day before, the daughters helped their mother make the rest of breakfast. Then after helping to clean up, and they got their rain jackets and hats on, they headed out to explore the town of Canterlot. Sunrise was still smiling, but she was concerned about her husband.

"Moon Crest, is there something wrong?" she asked.

"You remember that thing we both discussed years ago? I think we need to go threw with what we said that night."

Sunrise groaned, "oh come on dear, you don't really want to do that, not after everything that's been going on. Why would you want to ruin everything?"

"You know why. When Sunset comes back with Sunny Rays, we're going to have that little _chat_ with her."

"Oh, I was afraid this was going to happen."

Large puddles were on the streets and the rain was coming down in bucket loads, but the two sisters were smiling and talking the entire time.

"I hope to one day come and visit you in your world Sunset. From what you said, it's a lovely place."

"It is, but you'll need to walk on two legs and pick up things with objects called hands. I'll teach you all that when you arrive, but trust me, you're going to love the Canterlot in the world I'm living in."

"It'll be fun," she cheered again and bounced into the air.

Sunset smiled, but then a confused look came to her face. As they were walking along, ponies saw her, and turned away before she could even say hello.

"Okay that's unusual."

They soon reached Honey Tree's stall. Her business was open that day, so the sisters decided to visit and maybe get some honey biscuts.

"Good morning Honey Tree, all's well today?"

"You could say that," came the blunt reply. "Now what would you like?"

"We would like some honey biscuts," answered Sunny Rays.

Honey Tree went to find some. As she looked, Sunset spotted another filly inside the stall, "oh hello there, are you Honey Tree's little sister?" Sunset asked.

"Yes she is," answered Honey Tree. She had returned with a tray of honey biscuts.

"She's so adorable, what's her name?"

"Cheery Tree."

"Cheery Tree huh? Well that's a cute name." To Sunset's surprise though, the filly known as Cheery Tree backed up and hid behind her big sister. But then she thought, "she must be shy like Sunny Rays."

"Anyways, we got to go, see you around."

And before Sunset could say anymore, Honey Tree closed the shutters of the shop and ran out the side with her sister.

"Uh, was it something I said?"

"I don't know, but she didn't wait for you to pay for the biscuts."

"Indeed Sunny. Oh well, I'll leave some bits here for her." She placed the bits on the counter, then she and Sunny Rays set off.

For the rest of the day, Sunset and Sunny Rays were met with confusing moments. They met up with Silver Swirls at her shop, but before they could ask for anything, she closed her shutter and ran off. Music Note wasn't in his usual spot, but that was mostly because of the rain. Yet when Sunset knocked on his door, she got no answer from him, when in fact he was there. Then came Octivia Melody's concert. The two sisters were eager to go in and see her perform, but the guards stopped them.

"We are under strict instructions to not let you in," said one of the guards, pointing a hoof at Sunset Shimmer.

"The young filly is fine though, she can go in."

"But why?" asked Sunset, "Octivia is one of my friends, I have to go in and see her perform."

"I'm sorry, but we cannot let you in."

"Well if Sunset can't go in, then I'm not going in either. We go in together, or not at all."

"Then I'm afraid you'll have to leave."

Not wanting to cause a scene, Sunset and Sunny Rays walked away from the concert hall. They were confused, "did we actually meet up with them last night, or was that dinner just a dream?"

"It wasn't a dream, it was for real," said Sunny Rays.

"I thought so, so why is everypony avoiding us? Maybe it's my breath, maybe that's driving them away." She lifted a hoof and blew on it and sniffed, "nope, smells like Strawberries, so that can't be it. Maybe it was something I said."

"I don't think that's it Big Sister, you didn't say anything wrong."

"Then what in the name of Celestia is going on around here?"

They soon found out as a pony was delivering papers. Despite being scared of her, the pony gave Sunset a newspaper. She looked at the front page, "Sweet Luna, what is this? **MANICE IS BACK IN TOWN. RESIDANTS ARE TO BE CAREFUL AROUND SUNSET SHIMMER."**

"Why would it say that?"

"I don't know, let's read and find out."

As they read the article, Sunset found out it had been written by her old boyfriend; Pen Pal. It went on to explain all the bad things Sunset Shimmer had done when she was younger, and what she did the night she disappeared.

"Yeah I regret that, but how in Equestria did he learn that?"

"I don't know, maybe he did some research."

"You might be right there Little Sister." Sunset read on and gasped at the rest of the article, "I think we need to go home now. We need to talk to Dad right away."

And so, they headed off back to the Shimmer family house.

When they got back, something told Sunset Shimmer to get the journal and her saddlebag. Unsure as to why, she went upstairs and got them, along with her Captain Equestria doll that had been packed on the first day she returned. Then she went to speak with her father. He was still looking at the newspaper, while Sunrise stood with Sunny Rays in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Dad, you've been reading that newspaper for quite some time, is there anything interesting in there?"

"Yeah, there's quite a bit in here," came the answer.

"Really? Have you looked at the front page?"

"Maybe, why?"

Sunset stomped a hoof, "I know Pen Pal wrote that article about me, and that you were talking to him. But what I don't get is why you would say such horrible things about me."

Moon Crest put down his newspaper and got up from his chair, "alright you want the truth?"

"Yes, I want the truth."

"Okay fine, you're going to get it. It's because it's how your mother and I feel about you."

"What?" Sunset was shocked to hear this, "but you said you're terrible at holding grudges."

"Ever heard of a lie? Of course you have, you told them all the time. I said what I said to Pen Pal because I don't believe you'll ever get redemption for all the things you have done. You left scars that are way too deep to ever heal over time. You left them on everypony, including us, we suffered the wrath of angry townsponies because of you."

"Hey hold on, I'm saying I'm sorry. I'm working hard to make up for what I've done."

"Are you? Or is this a show? Cause to be honest, it feels like a show, a bad one at that."

"But Dad, you were being kind to me when I came back, so why now?"

"I didn't want to cause a scene, or upset Sunny Rays." He took in a deep breath and continued, "you always were a troublemaker, you never cared about anypony other than yourself, and your mother and I were ashamed to call you our daughter. We didn't even think we were going to have anymore fillies or colts running around this house, but when Sunny Rays came into our lives, we both agreed to never tell her about you. It was to make sure she didn't go down the same path you did, and make us suffer even more."

"I can't believe this," Sunset groaned. "Mom, tell me this isn't true."

"I...well that's to say...I..."

"Your mother and I are in an agreement on this." He then lifted the back of his mane up, "I'm sure Sunset you remember this. I got this thanks to you, that incident in the workshop."

Sunset thought back and gasped, "but that was an accident."

"No, it wasn't. You stuck out your back hooves and tripped me on purpose, and made me bash the back of my head on the workbench, then to make the situation worst, you laughed as you ran away. You're lucky though that another pony came and took me to the hospital."

"No wait, that's not what happened, let me explain."

"There is nothing to explain, you did it on purpose. Before that day, I knew you were bad, but I didn't think you were capable of doing that. You disgust me, and you are a disgrace to this family."

Tears were now starting to form in Sunset's eyes, "but I thought you loved me."

"Loved you? Ha! That's a stupid joke. We don't love you, we hate you, and I know your old friends hate you as well. I had to pay them just so you could talk with them for a short time. Once the deal was done, they could avoid you again, just like everypony will for now on."

"But...but..." Sunset was on the verge of crying, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You caused enough damage, I suggest you leave and don't bother coming back."

Now it was Sunrise's turn to be shocked, "hey whoa, hold on a second here. We agreed on grounding her for a while, not kick her out of our house. Come on Moon Crest, that's going too far."

"No, it's not far enough. I want you Sunset to leave, and so help me, if I catch you near Sunny Rays ever again, I'll extend the same treatment you gave me. Now get out!"

"But Daddy..."

"Don't call me that! Now get out!"

"But..."

" **OUT!** "

Still in a state of shock and with tears rolling down her face, Sunset turned, opened the door with her magic and ran out, dropping the Captain Equestria doll on the floor. Moon Crest picked it up with his magic, "Sunrise, put this back in that room and put it back in the toy bin. We have no further use for it."

Sunrise sighed, but said nothing as she took the doll and went upstairs. Sunny Rays meanwhile was too shocked to say anything.

Moon Crest walked past her, but stopped a foot away, "one day you'll thank me Sunny Rays," and he left to go back to his workshop.

At the Sparkle family house, Twilight was showing Moondancer some of the old books she used to have when she was a filly, "I remember alot of these books, they went out of stock years ago. Good thing your parents kept them all."

"Yeah I guess so."

As Moondancer began reading another book, there came several knocks at the door. Moments later, Night Light; Twilight's father, called out to Twilight, "you have a visitor, and she needs to talk to you right now."

Moondancer and Twilight Sparkle ran towards the door and were stunned to see a soaking wet Sunset Shimmer with tears pouring down from her eyes.

"Sunset, what's the matter? Is everything okay?"

"No, I was told to leave by my parents."

"What?! Why would they do that?"

Sunset couldn't bring herself to speak. Night Light turned to Spike, "get a box of tissues and a towel, this poor filly is going to need them." Spike didn't need to be told twice, he went off to get those things.

Sunset finally came into the house and after Twilight Velvet; Twilight's mother, brought out some tea, she told everypony and dragon about what happened back at her house.

Night Light sighed unhappily, "I had a feeling he was going to do that."

"You did? But how could you know Dad?" Twilight asked.

"Because I was there that day. You see, I was just walking along threw the street when I suddenly heard crying from a young filly. It was Sunset Shimmer..."

"Oh yes, I thought you looked familar," interupted Sunset, then she went quiet again.

"She was crying and pointing to her backyard. She told me everything that happened and I went to help. I got Mr Shimmer to the hospital while she stayed behind to clean up the pool of blood that was on the floor. It was four hours later when he woke up," he continued, "he thanked me for helping him, but as I was leaving, I heard him say 'I'll never forgive that little monster'."

"Oh great, now he's calling me a monster. Raging She-Demon would've been better."

"I don't think either one is good," said Moondancer.

"But I thought he would've just yelled, I didn't expect him to throw his own daughter out of the house," said Night Light.

Twilight looked down to Spike, "what? No comment this time Spike? You're not going to say 'I Told You So'?"

Spike shook his head, "there's nothing to joke about at a time like this. I actually feel sorry for Sunset Shimmer."

Another flood of tears was about to pour down from her eyes, "I just want to be alone for a while, can I be alone please?"

"Of course you can," said Twilight. "You can stay in my room if you want."

"Thank you," and with that, Sunset ran up the stairs to Twilight's bedroom. After finding it, she buried her face into the pillow and the waterworks started again. Sunset then looked back to her saddlebag, but to her horror, she found that her Captain Equestria doll wasn't in there, only the journal Twilight used to open the portal. More tears poured out and onto the pillow.

What had began as a day for more chances at Redemption, quickly turned into the worst nightmare she could ever have. Only it wasn't a nightmare, it was reality. Sunset Shimmer couldn't have felt more lonely than she was right now.


	8. Chapter 8-A Celestial Visitor

_**Chapter 8: A Celestial Visitor**_

Heavy rains continued to pour down from the sky, but again, Sunset Shimmer was not even focused on that, she was thinking back to what happened at the Shimmer family house, and everytime she did, she would burst into more tears and cry all over Twilight Sparkle's bed sheets. Twilight and Spike often went upstairs to check up on her, but she insisted on being alone.

"I still can't believe it," said Spike, "I'm sure she would've handled her friends ignoring her, but for her parents to do this."

"Yeah, it's not something she was prepared for. I'll admit," Twilight confessed, "that when we were writing back and forth with the journals, she said she wouldn't be surprised if her parents were a little angry at her, but to be betrayed like that, it's just something awful."

Twilight Velvet was waiting downstairs when the duo came back down, "how is she?"

"Not doing so good. We're going to wait till she calms down, then we'll see what she was wants to do." Twilight looked down to the floor unhappily, "Mom, if I was in Sunset's position right now, you wouldn't hate me, would you?"

"Of course not Twilight, your father and I will always love you no matter what you do."

Twilight hugged her mother happily, but still couldn't help but feel sad for Sunset Shimmer.

A knock came at the door. Spike went to answer, and he and the Sparkle family were surprised by the pony visiting, "I hear Sunset Shimmer is in town, may I speak to her?"

"She may not be willing to talk right now," answered Spike, "you might have to wait."

"Actually Spike," said Moondancer, "I think _now_ is a good time for her to talk with somepony else."

The pony nodded and passed the Sparkle family, and up the stairwell to Twilight's bedroom.

Sunset was still sobbing into Twilight's pillow when she heard a knock at the door, "Twilight, I told you I just want to be alone for a while!" she cried.

"Sunset Shimmer, I want to talk to you."

The door opened, revealing that the pony on the other side was not Twilight Sparkle, it was in fact Princess Celestia.

At the Shimmer family house, Moon Crest was putting new locks on the door to Sunset's old bedroom. He was doing it with a smile on his face, "she's never getting these back," he said to himself.

He soon finished and locked up the door. Feeling proud of himself, he went to check on Sunny Rays.

"Hey, how's my favourite daughter doing?"

Sunny Rays didn't answer. Instead, she just looked down to the floor and sighed. Since her father had kicked Sunset Shimmer out, she refused to speak with him or her own mother.

"Come on Sweetheart, it's for your own good."

"But what about her? What will she do now?"

"Don't know, don't care. That girl caused us enough problems, we're not going back to that again. Now forget about her, and let's move on."

Moon Crest was about to walk out of the room when he heard Sunny Rays say, "I still love my Big Sister."

Silence filled the tiny bedroom. Moon Crest shook his head, "you have no big sister, you never have, you never will." And with that, he walked out of the bedroom and back to his workshop.

Sunrise Shimmer walked into the bedroom next, she had heard everything.

"You hate Sunset too don't you?"

Sunrise sighed and walked over towards her youngest daughter, "I'll admit, I was mad at her, even after she disappeared, but over these last few days, I've grown to love my first daughter again."

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought your father was just going to ground her, but I was wrong. But believe me, I wouldn't have wanted to kick her out of the family. No, that's just taking things too far."

"But then, why did he kick her out?"

"It's something your dad's side of the family does," answered Sunrise. "They always firmly believe there is only one side of the story, and the pony being blamed should be hated forever. His mother and his sister, they haven't spoken in years." A thought then came to Sunrise's head, "maybe there is a way to change your father's mind on Sunset. Don't worry, everything will be okay, I promise."

"I hope so, cause I didn't like seeing her sad."

"Me neither." And with that, Sunrise went to find her husband.

Sunset Shimmer couldn't believe her tear filled eyes, her former teacher was standing in the doorway and without guards behind her. She thought she knew why.

"Okay Princess Celestia, arrest me, throw me away. I surrender peacefully, though I won't be surprised if you use force."

She held out her hooves and prepared herself for the chains that would keep her from escaping. But it didn't happen.

"Sunset, I am not here to arrest here, I came to talk to you."

"And then arrest me?"

"No, I will not arrest you." Princess Celestia walked into the room, closing the door with her magic and sat next to the bed. "I saw the newspaper report on you, and I thought you might need somepony to talk to."

"I don't know about that," Sunset groaned. She wiped away her tears and sat upright, "there's nothing really to talk about."

"I think there is. Why don't you start by telling me how you feel right now."

"Alone. Miserable. Betrayed. Robbed. Honestly, the list is quite long, but in a way, I deserve this and so much more."

Princess Celestia raised an eyebrow at this, "Begging your pardon Sunset, but nopony deserves what you're going threw right now."

"How can you say that? I went aganist your wishes to leave the mirrors alone, I harmed the ponies I cared about the most, I turned friends aganist one another, I stole Twilight's element of harmony, and nearly conquered Equestria." Sunset paused and took in a deep breath as she tried to hold back the tears, "I should never have come back, cause all I was going to get were angry stares and payback for what I've done. Nopony wants to forgive me, except Twilight Sparkle and Spike."

"You forgot one other pony."

"Who?"

Princess Celestia showed a smile, "why me of course. Sunset, I will admit you were my most _difficult_ student at times, but it doesn't mean you were my least favourite, or most hated student. You're loyal to the core, just like you always have been, and from what Twilight Sparkle has told me, your loyality has helped so much in the human world. You stopped the sirens, stopped rumors about students being spread, and even had a fundraiser for your school's new team uniforms. Not to mention you were a big help during the Friendship Games."

"Perhaps, but still, after everything I've done..."

"I was more concerned about your well being instead of being mad. I had always hoped you would come back and we could talk, and now we finally have that chance." She lifted a hoof and used it to lift Sunset's head up, so she could look her former teacher in the eyes, "I don't hold grudges aganist you Sunset Shimmer, I firmly believe that you have learned from your mistakes and deserve another chance. I will always care about you, no matter what my faithful student."

Sunset wanted to smile, but she couldn't.

"Thank you Princess Celestia, I'm glad you're not mad, but let's face facts," she paused and lowered her head again, "I'm not wanted in Canterlot, they'd sooner throw me in jail than forgive me. This whole trip was a waste of time, I should have never come back." It was no use, Sunset couldn't hold back the tears.

Princess Celestia lifted her wings and used them to bring Sunset in for a hug.

"It's okay my faithful student, just let it all out. Don't face this all alone."

"Thank you Princess," and the tears really flowed. Princess Celestia didn't mind a bit, after all, she knew what it was like.

Sunrise went out to the workshop and found her husband hard at work, he was humming to himself. Sunrise rolled her eyes, it meant, 'I don't want to hear it, so don't try talking to me right now'.

"You know Moon, I swear by Celestia's name, you are immature."

"No, I'm just chosing to ignore this conversation. What's done is done."

"You're just like your mother you know that?" she asked with a firm look. "She too holds grudges, and never tries to patch things up."

Moon Crest said nothing and went back to work. Sunrise used her magic and took his tools away, "I think it would be best if you spoke with your father right now."

"You've already told him that I'm coming didn't you?"

"Now why would I do that? It is your choice if you want to talk to him or not. Just know, this is the _only_ way you're going to get Sunny Rays to talk to you again."

She turned and walked back to the house.

"That mare, honestly how can a Stallion finish his work when she demends something?"

Still, she gave him the firm look, so he had to go. He left his workshop and went over to his parent's place.

His father was the only one there, and surprising enough, he was standing out on the front porch when Moon Crest arrived, "Sunrise gave you the look again, didn't she?"

"How did you guess?"

"When you've lived as long as I have, you get a sense for these things. Come inside Moon, we can talk in there."

Moon Crest followed his father inside the house where he grew up. It looked just the same as it did when he was a young foal, even the family pictures of the three ponies were the same.

"I take it you banished Sunset Shimmer from your family?"

"Okay seriously, how did you know that one?"

"You take on your mother's side of the family, that's how I know, plus there's the newspaper article on her. Yes your first daughter was a little troublesome, but she didn't deserve that."

Moon Crest huffed, "I still stand by what I did, and that's not going to change, no matter what you say."

His father raised an eyebrow, "is that so? Well let me remind you of the bitter dispute between your mother and your sister. When she was younger, your sister accidently knocked over one of your mother's favourite cat statues, and as we both know, your mother does not like it when somepony touches or breaks one of her statues."

"Yeah I know that, I almost broke one once, but I caught it."

"Yes and your mother thanked you for doing that, she just gave you a warning. Your sister on the other hoof," his father continued, "was not so lucky. She got yelled at for a long period of time, and despite her efforts to make up for the mistake she made, your mother did not want to forgive her. You see, your mother firmly believed your sister knocked over and broke the statue on purpose."

"But she didn't. Did she?"

"Of course not, your sister would never do such a thing, but try telling your mother that." Moon Crest's father took in a deep breath and continued, "over time, your mother ingored your sister and then one day, she told her to leave. That was thirty years ago, and your mother has missed your sister graduating with high honors, missed her wedding and even missed seeing the arrival of her own fillies and colts. I tried to talk to your mother about this, but she refuses to forgive and forget."

"Last Hearth's warming," he continued, "she showed up during a party, you might remember that one." Moon Crest did remember as he, Sunrise and Sunny Rays had been invited, "anyhow, she came by and asked if I could give your mother a card. It was a simple holiday card which also read 'I'm so Sorry, please forgive me'. You know what your mother did? She threw it out, she didn't even read it."

Moon Crest couldn't believe it, he knew his sister had been kicked out, but he didn't think about the damage caused by the bitterness till now.

"Your sister wants us to be a family again, but as long as your mother has it her way, that will never happen."

On cue, Moon Crest's mother returned from shopping, "hello Moon Crest, it is good to see you again. What brings you out in this dreadful weather?"

"My wife sent me here to speak with dad."

"Oh really? Why is that?"

Moon Crest's father sighed and walked up to his son, "it's too late for some ponies to make amends, but don't let those actions forever keep you away from your daughter Sunset. Talk to her, learn her side of the story, you just might be surprised by what you learn. Don't go thirty years or more before you decide to talk to her again, cause by then, it might be too late."

Moon Crest was silent for a moment, then he turned to leave, "I'll keep that in mind Dad."

He walked out the door and back to the house.

"I do hope you make the right choice my son," his father said quiety. "For your daughter and family's sake."

At the Sparkle family house, Moondancer and the Sparkle family were chatting away. Princess Celestia had left sometime ago, leaving Sunset alone in Twilight's room.

"I hope Sunset's okay," said Spike, "hopefully knowing that Princess Celestia holds no grudge will cheer her up."

Hoofsteps could be heard on the stairwell. Everypony looked and saw Sunset Shimmer coming down, but instead seeing a smile, they saw the same sad look she had when she arrived at their home.

"I am happy that she forgives me, but this trip has brought about nothing but bad news and terrible memories." She looked over to Twilight Sparkle, "I thank you for trying to help, but we know this was a worthless trip."

"What are you trying to tell us Sunset?"

Sunset took in a deep breath and said; "tomorrow, I want to go home and never come back."


	9. Chapter 9-The Day After

_**Chapter 9: The Day After**_

Dark lines were under Sunset's eyes. After making the annoucement that she was going to return to the human world and never return to Equestria, she stayed awake, writing to her friends and letting them know that everything had fallen apart on her. Applejack wasn't the only one who wrote back to her as Sunset discovered. They were all at a sleepover when the messages started coming threw, and each one wrote to her. Rainbow Dash even said, 'we're here for you Sunset if you ever want to talk about it'. Sunset had smiled for the first time since the whole mess began.

Now it was morning, and it was time for Sunset to leave forever. However, she wasn't going to leave unless she had a disguise on.

"I'm sorry my dear," said Twilight Velvet, "but all I got is a big coat, sunglasses and a big hat."

"That will do. I'll make sure to give them back to Twilight later, and she can return them to you. I promise you, cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

Twilight Velvet smiled and gave the outfit to Sunset. A few minutes later, she had the entire outfit on.

"How do I look?"

"If I didn't know that was you in that disguise, I swear you were a different pony," said Spike.

Sunset sighed, "well at least I'll be able to slip threw town without getting attacked by a mob." She then turned to Twilight Sparkle, "I want to leave, but I don't want you to get in trouble with your friends. We'll go say good-bye, then we'll leave. But promise me, if you see any of my former friends or my former family, don't tell them it's me in this disguise."

"I don't know Sunset."

"Pinkie Promise me, please!" she begged.

Twilight sighed, "very well, cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

With the promise now made, the trio said good bye to the Sparkle family and began making their way into town.

In town, Silver Swirls was doing some shopping, but she wasn't feeling very cheerful. She thought after finally giving Sunset the cold shoulder that she'd feel good, but instead she felt awful. But why? Sunset had done so many bad things in the past, "she deserves that and so much more," she said to herself, "but still..."

"Doesn't feel good does it?"

Silver Swirls looked up and saw Honey Tree coming over towards her, "no it doesn't feel good. Sunset wanted to talk to me yesterday, but I closed my shop before she could even say a word. She may have been rude in the past, but I think I was worse."

"I think we all were. I spoke with Octivia and Music Note, and both feel guilty for ignoring Sunset. Octivia even said the guards didn't need to take her too seriously about not letting her into the concert hall."

"You know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think we had Sunset all wrong. Now that I think about it, if she does live on another world, she made the whole journey just to see us, yet we listen to her father and pretty much just tell her to get lost."

Honey Tree nodded in agreement, "I will admit, I enjoyed listening to her stories when we all went to dinner."

"Yeah, so did I."

An idea came to the two ponies' heads, they knew what to do. They walked over to the Shimmer family house, and knocked on the door, "Mr Shimmer," said Silver Swirls, "we'd like to return our bits to you. We want Sunset as a friend, not an enemy." Both ponies dropped their bits in front of him, "now where's Sunset, we want to talk to her."

"She's not here," he answered.

"Well where did she go?" asked Honey Tree.

"Go on Moon, tell them," said his wife angerily. "Tell them what you said to Sunset Shimmer last night."

He didn't say a word though. Sunrise sighed and walked up to the door, "I'm sorry girls, but I'm afraid you might be too late. Sunset was kicked out by Moon Crest last night, and it's possible she might've left Canterlot."

Both ponies gasped over the information, "you kicked your own daughter out?" asked Honey Tree in shock.

Again, Moon Crest said nothing. He still believed there was one side to the story, but his father's words were playing on his mind. He wasn't sure of what he should do.

"I'm glad to hear you both decided to go aganist Moon's words, but I really wish you had just given her a chance."

"So do we," agreed Silver Swirls. "Thanks anyways, Mrs Shimmer, if Sunset does come back, will you tell her we want to see her?"

Sunrise was about to answer that when Moon Crest piped up, "She's never coming back, you understand that?!"

Both ponies backed up uneasily, "geez, if you hadn't kicked her out, I'm sure Sunset would've left on her own accord." And the two ponies left.

Sunrise stared angerily at her husband, "so it's not enough that you hold a hatred towards your daughter, but you also hold a hatred towards those who actually care about her?"

"Sunrise, I didn't mean..."

"Oh I know what you meant, so I guess this mean you're going to hate Sunny Rays too, cause she's not giving up on Sunset, and neither am I!" She stormed off, went up the stairwell and walked into Sunny Ray's room, "Sunny, you want to find Sunset?"

"Yes I do."

"Then come on, let's go find her."

Sunny Rays dropped her building blocks and jumped onto her mother's back. They then made their way down the stairs and towards the front door, where they found Moon Crest standing in the same spot he had been in before.

"You can stand there like the fool you are, but you won't stop us."

With that, they walked out into town. Moon Crest stayed still for a moment, then left to follow his family. His intensions, he wasn't quite sure.

At Donut Joe's shop, Twilight, Spike and Sunset Shimmer met up with Twilight's childhood friends. Moondancer, Minuette, Twinkleshine, Lemon Hearts and even Lyra Heartstrings, who had just arrived on the train from Ponyville. Moondancer had already told them of what happened to Sunset.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Minuette asked kindly.

"Same as yesterday, only worse," Sunset groaned as she sat down.

Twilight motioned for Spike to get them some donuts, then she turned her attention back to Sunset, "are you sure you want to leave so soon? I mean, what about Sunny Rays? Doesn't your sister deserve a chance to say good-bye?"

Sunset shook her head, "my dad won't allow that to happen. Oh sorry, my former father." Sunset wanted to cry, but in a public place like this, it was better if she didn't.

"Believe me, I know the pain you're going threw," said Moondancer. "I once held a party for all my friends, but Twilight Sparkle didn't show up as she was moving to Ponyville. She didn't say good-bye, I felt betrayed by my friend, which made me decide never to bother with friendships ever again. In spite of these guys always asking me to join them."

"We really did try to help her," added Twinkleshine.

"Yes, but only after Twilight threw a party for me, and apologized for what happened that the pain and suffering I had gone threw finally went away, and it made me feel so much better. Who knows, maybe your dad's got second thoughts about what he did."

"I don't know if that's true," Sunset sighed as Spike returned with the donuts.

He picked one up and was about to eat it, when he noticed two ponies walking past the shop, "isn't that Silver Swirls and Honey Tree?"

Twilight looked outside, "that is them, but what are they looking for?"

"For sure it's not me, unless they want to teach me more lessons."

All the same, Sunset kept her head down. The two ponies looked into the shop, but they couldn't see Sunset threw her disguise. Disappointed, they continued on.

"I deserve this punishment and so much more."

"Hey come on, that's not the Sunset Shimmer we've come to know," smiled Twilight and nudged her a bit with her hoof. "You've pulled everyone together during the..."

"Yes I get it, but this is different. Over there, I had done only a small bit of damage. Here in Equestria, I've had years to cause trouble, so it's harder to mend everything when the scars of the past come back to bite me in the flank."

"Well with all due respect, nopony deserves any of the treatment you've gone threw."

"Uh excuse me," said Minuette, "but when you said 'over there' and then mentioned Equestria, what did you mean by that?"

"I live in another world with different creatures," Sunset anwered.

"I'll explain everything later," Twilight said. From the corner of her eye, she noticed two other ponies walking around, "Sunset, isn't that your mother and sister?"

Sunset looked, sure enough it was them. A smile came to Sunset's face, but then it turned into a frown when she saw her father behind them.

"You do care about your sister don't you?"

Sunset nodded and sighed unhappily. "I don't mean to rush, but I would like to leave before we get spotted."

"Oh sorry Sunset, I'll try and make this quick."

Outside, Sunrise and Sunny Rays were looking all around for Sunset, "she's just got to be here. She wouldn't really leave without saying good-bye, would she?" Sunny Rays asked her mother.

"I don't know. Judging from what your father said though, she might've gotten the impression that he wants her out of town forever too."

"But that's not true, I want her to be here."

"So do I sweetheart, and that's why we're searching for her. We go to the ends of Equestria to find her."

And with that, the two ponies continued their search. Moon Crest stopped at a street corner, his father's words playing on his mind once more. He then spotted another pony coming his way, it was Pen Pal.

"So Mr Shimmer, what did you think of my entire yesterday, pretty good huh?"

"Well I found I couldn't put it down," Moon Crest said quietly.

"I know, alot of ponies told me that. But oh boy is Sunset ever in trouble now. I take it you've given her just desserts at this point and time?"

Moon Crest nodded unhappily and admitted, "I kicked her out of the house, and the family."

Pen Pal jumped back in shock, but then he smirked, "good on you Mr Shimmer, that will show her what happens when she messes with other ponies. Personally, I would've loved to teach her some more lessons, but hey, I love what you did."

"My wife and daughter don't want to speak to me though."

"They'll get over it. The sooner Sunset's a memory of the past, the better, that's what I say."

Pen Pal walked away with the smug satisfaction that he had won, but still, he wanted more out of his revenge. So he began making a plan.

It wasn't long afterwords that Twilight, Sunset and Spike left the shop and were now making their way to the train station.

"If you want Sunset, Spike and I can go with you back to the human world and help in any way we can," Twilight offered.

"Thanks Twilight, but I think I'll be alright once I get home." Sunset sighed before continuing, "I've got a messy apartment back home anyways that needs to be cleaned up, that will hopefully take my mind off things."

"And stay close to your friends, I'm sure they can help you too."

"I know that," Sunset nodded.

Back in town, the search was still going on. Sunrise had to stop for a bit to catch her breath, "that's something else about Sunset that you both have in common, you sure know how to hide."

"But now is not a good time to hide," said Sunny Rays.

"Indeed not," said another voice. Both mother and daughter looked to see Pen Pal walking up towards them. They were not happy to see him, "oh what's with the unhappy faces? I thought you'd be happy with her gone."

"Despite your hatred towards her, she is still my little girl," snapped Sunrise, "and nothing you write about will make me stop loving her."

"Same here," agreed Sunny Rays.

Pen Pal shook his head, "really? You both still care about her, after all she's put everypony threw, it's shocking. Mr Shimmer certainly knows better, that's why I asked him to tell me what he _really_ thinks about Sunset."

Sunrise shook her head, "you know what? I'm starting to see what Sunset was saying about you. She said you were a horrible pony, and I can see she was right."

"You chose to believe her and not a sensible pony like myself? I'd say you're being foolish Mrs Shimmer."

"She is not!" snapped Sunny Rays.

"Sunset Shimmer is the rudest pony I've ever met, and besides being rude, she's demending and self-asorbed. She would look elsewhere when we went out, that's why I ended things with her."

"And you also believe your own lies, she mentioned that too," said Sunrise angerily. "And for the record, she said she dumped you."

"Of course she'd say that, but honestly, I feel like we should stop our argument. For you see, I have a little plan to get Sunset out of hiding, so we can finally teach her an _ultimate_ lesson, but in order for it to work, I'll need somepony's help."

Sunrise backed up angerily, "I will never help you Pen Pal."

"Oh I wasn't talking about you, I know Sunset hates you. I was actually talking about the only pony she hasn't had much time to torment."

Sunrise gasped, "You will not be using my daughter to trap my other one."

"Sorry Mrs Shimmer, but it's for your family and everypony else's sakes." His horn lit up and the duo were frozen solid. He then used his magic to move Sunny Rays over to him, "rest assured though, only Sunset will get hurt."

With a sly cackle, he headed for the old clock tower.

Sunset, Twilight and Spike were nearly at the train station at this point. Sunset was thinking of what she was going to say to her friends, when all of them heard a loud voice from the town. Some pony was using magic to make their voice louder.

"Attention Sunset Shimmer! You have done our town wrong, and you must pay for what you have done! Meet me at the old clock tower, and we'll settle this for good!"

Sunset was going to ignore that, "it's just Pen Pal, a pony who believes the false stories he makes up, and has not been too happy about our break-up."

"Was he really that bad?" Spike asked.

"Worse than that. He would look to other mares when we went out, and he was extermly rude to me, that's why I broke it off with him. He's one pony I do _not_ want to talk to."

She began walking towards the station again, but the words she heard next made her stop; "Sunny Rays is up here with me, and I'm sure she'd love to hear all the stories about you, unless you come here now!"

"He's got Sunny Rays?!"

"But where are her parents?" Twilight asked, "surely they wouldn't have allowed that to happen."

At first, Sunset thought he was just making that up to get her to come out of hiding, but then thought maybe he was telling the truth. Either way, she cared about her sister, and did not want her to be anywhere near Pen Pal. She turned around and started making her way back into town. Twilight and Spike followed close behind her.

"Hang on Sunny Rays, I'm coming!"


	10. Chapter 10-Confrontation

_**Chapter 10: Confrontation**_

Sunrise finally broke free from the spell and was now trying to push her way threw the crowd. At the front was Moon Crest, "if this is your plan Moon Crest, I'll never forgive you for this," she said angerily.

"What are you talking about? I have nothing to do with this," he protested.

"Sure you're not, and I suppose you're not responsible for Sunny Rays being ponynapped by Pen Pal and taken to the top of the tower."

Moon Crest gasped, "he did what?! That fiend!"

Silver Swirls and Honey Tree had finally pushed their way to the front of the crowd, "we'll go up there and get her down for you Mrs Shimmer," said Honey Tree.

They ran to the door, but were suddenly zapped by magical lightning.

"Okay, that hurt," groaned Silver Swirls.

An angry shout came from up above, "I don't want any of you ponies to come up here, only Sunset Shimmer! She and I have unfinished business! Now where is she?!"

"Right here Pen Pal!" shouted a voice.

Everypony turned and saw a pony wearing a heavy trench coat, sunglasses and a big hat. She removed the hat and revealed her eyes. She slowly made her way to the door, and using her magic, opened it and walked inside.

"That was Sunset Shimmer, the one mentioned in the newspaper," said one of the town's ponies.

"She's so young, how can she be that dangerous?" asked another.

"Were you not reading the info on her?"

"I was, but she seems like a kind caring pony to me," said a third pony.

Sunrise looked to her husband, "doesn't that prove she's not bad? She could've run and not bother, yet she's going up there to get our daughter back. What do you have to say for yourself now Moon Crest?"

But Moon Crest still said nothing. He wanted to be angry, but it's like every conversion he had since kicking Sunset out of the family were playing on his mind.

Sunset made her way up the stairs, desperatly hoping that Pen Pal had not done anything to harm Sunny Rays. She did care about her like a real sister, even if they weren't anymore according to her father. At last, she reached the top of the tower where she found Sunny Rays in plain sight. She looked to be unharmed.

"Are you alright Sunny Rays?"

"I'm alright, but I'm scared to be up here and with him nearby."

"Don't worry, I'm here to take you down to Mommy and Daddy," Sunset said with a kind assuring smile. "You can trust me, I'm not going to hurt you."

The door seperating the corridor of stairs and room slammed shut, and a familar face came out of the shadows.

"Sunset Shimmer, at last we meet again. It's been too long, hasn't it my old girlfriend?"

Sunset turned to face him, "indeed it has been, and you know something, of all the ponies I wanted to run into during my visit here, you were the one that I did _not_ want to see."

"Why? Cause you feel ashamed for what you did? Oh silly me, I forgot, you never feel ashamed because you enjoy hurting other ponies."

Unknown to the two ponies, Sunny Rays had lit up her horn and with her magic, made a speaker so everypony in Canterlot could hear the entire conversation.

"Why would you ponynap Sunny Rays when you were just looking for me?"

"Simple, because threw your stupidity, I knew you'd come back to make that filly's life a misery. So it was easy."

"You really do believe anything that comes out of your mouth don't you? I wouldn't do anything to her, I would make sure she's safe and brought back to her parents where she belongs."

"Would you now? And this coming from the mare who was rude, demending and would look anywhere else when we went out. You ignored me everytime we went out, so in the end, I had no choice but to break up with you." He shook his head in disgust, "it's a shame isn't it? We were once good friends growing up, then you went bad and turned on everypony you ever met."

"She would not, she..."

But Sunny Rays was interupted by Sunset putting a hoof out and shaking her head.

"You're right, I was rude, demending and spiteful, I was even that when I ran away from my studies with Princess Celestia, and for what? The power I once wanted? I regret ever doing anything to hurt those I cared about, but I wouldn't have learned that lesson, had it not been for Princess Twilight Sparkle. Ever since then, I've been working hard to make up for my mistakes, and granted there have been bumps along the way, but with the help of my new friends, I have been able to turn my life around and become the mare I am today. The mare I was before I changed."

Pen Pal scoffed at what he was hearing, "yet you've made no progress here, you've even been kicked out of your own family."

"This trip hasn't really gone according to plan I'll admit, but..."

Sunny Rays stepped forward and looked up to her big sister, "only my Daddy did that, not me and not my Mommy. We both love Sunset and we want her to be part of our family, and you're wrong about who ended the relationship."

Sunset nodded, "She's right, if you want to see who was rude, demending and would look anywhere else, why don't you look at a mirror? You said things to me that I wish not to repeat, you always demended that I pay for our meals when we went out to resturants, and honestly, I've noticed on more than one occassion that you would look at other mares. But what really ended our relationship was that night when you smacked me for talking with a waiter. By then, I had had enough, so I ended it, but I guess after all this time, you still haven't figured it out."

"Don't you dare insult me Sunset, have you forgotten where we are?"

"Oh I haven't forgotten, but I ask, if you're going to take your misguided anger out on me, then let Sunny Rays go, she has done nothing wrong to you. Let her go back to her parents."

But Pen Pal didn't open the door, he instead locked it up and stood firmly in front of it, "I'm afraid I can't do that."

"And why won't you?"

"Two reasons. One; I want her to witness how I will finally teach Equestria's most dangerous monster a lesson. And Two; I will have to teach her a lesson for supporting you."

Dozens of gasps could be heard from outside. Pen Pal was confused, then he saw Sunny Rays' horn lit up, "you little pip-squeak, you dare use magic at a time like this? No matter, I'll make you see sense, after I deal with the liar."

"No you won't!" snapped Sunset. Hearing those words had made her mad, "I thought you were a bad pony before, but I didn't think you would ever suggest hurting a three year old filly. If you want her, you'll have to go threw me first."

A smirk came to Pen Pal's face, "at last, payback is mine."

Hearing those words come out of Pen Pal's mouth, Sunrise, Twilight, Spike, Silver Swirls and Honey Tree charged up towards the top of the tower.

"He's a mental case that one, no wonder why Sunset broke up with him," said Sunrise angerily, "just wait till I get my hooves on him."

They soon reached the door, but it was closed and locked. The four ponies tried pushing hard aganist it, but it wouldn't budge. Spike even tried to burn it down with his fire, but Pen Pal was one step ahead of them, as he had put a protection spell on it.

"Moon Crest! Will you get your lazy flank up here?!" cried Sunrise.

But Moon Crest didn't move an inch. Sunrise groaned unhappily, "trust him to stick to his family ways. Come on everypony, keep pushing!"

Spike joined in the pushing, but nothing the five of them could do would push the door open. Worst still, they could hear explosions in the room, which made them fear the worse.

"Oh silly me," gasped Twilight, "how could I forget? I can teleport myself in there."

Or so she thought. Pen Pal had also put in a spell preventing any unicorns or alicorns from getting into the room. So when Twilight tried to teleport in, she ended in front of the door again.

"Is there anything this guy doesn't know?" groaned Spike.

They all pounded at the door, shouting at Pen Pal to open it, but he refused to listen to them.

Inside the room, he was charging at Sunset with the hopes of smacking her again with his hooves, but everytime he got close, Sunset would use her own teleportation magic to move herself to another part of the room.

"Stop running from me!" growled Pen Pal, "I must have my payback!" He charged in again, but Sunset teleported herself out of the way.

"I'm not running, I'm using magic to avoid you, that's all."

"I should've put an anti magic colar on you, then I'd easily get you."

"Is this really worth it though? You ponynapped a young filly, and now you're fighting me on top of the clock tower."

"Just shut up and fight!"

He charged in again, but before Susnet could move, he used his own magic and teleported in front of her, smacking her hard and making her slide into the wall.

"Sunset!" cried Sunny Rays.

Pen Pal chuckled, "that was satisfying. For all the years you made me suffer, you will pay this time."

"You were the meanie!" snapped Sunny Rays. "She did the right thing, not you!"

"Keep quiet little filly, I'll deal with you in a moment."

Sunset's rage took over at that moment, "No you won't!" Using her right hoof, she punched Pen Pal right in the jaw, and made him fly a short distance. "Nopony harms my sister!"

Some blood came out of his mouth, which really got him mad, "oh now you're going to get it. You're going to wish Celestia had locked you up, cause now I'll be the judge and the punisher!"

He charged in for another strike. Seeing this, Sunny Rays jumped in front of them, "STOP!" she cried.

Driven out of his mind though, Pen Pal didn't stop. He continued to charge in and smacked Sunny Rays, sending her flying towards a wall made of wood. It smashed open, making her fall towards the ground.

"Sunny Rays!" cried Sunset.

She kicked Pen Pal in the face with her back hooves, then jumped out the hole to the ground level. There were no flyers that day, so it was all up to Sunset. Luckily, she had gone sky-diving with her friends not too long ago, so she knew what to do. She folded in her legs and dived down even faster towards Sunny Rays. She caught her little sister, her horn lit up and they disappeared.

An explosion could be heard from behind the crowd. Everypony looked to see clouds of smoke, and inside the smoke was Sunset and Sunny Rays, safe and sound.

"They're okay!" cried a pony, and they all cheered loudly.

From up above, Pen Pal growled angerily.

Twilight and the others had heard the commotion and ran back down the stairwell. They were relieved when they saw both Sunset and Sunny Rays on the ground.

"You alright Sunset?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, though I had forgotten how much energy is needed for that much of a distance."

"At least you're okay, and away from that Pen Pal," said Sunrise. "Sunny Rays was right, you did the right thing by breaking up with him. I wouldn't want my daughter to be in an abusive relationship."

Sunset smiled, but it soon faded when she saw Moon Crest coming over. His words from the day before played back on her mind.

"Okay Sunny Rays, I've saved you, now I have to leave."

"What? But why?"

"Because I'm a stranger remember? I'm not a member of this family."

"Oh don't believe your dad," said Sunrise. "His whole family revolves around holding grudges and throwing each other out. You're our daughter, and you should be allowed to come home."

"I'll only believe that when I hear it from him."

All eyes peered to Moon Crest, but still no words came out. Sunset sighed and looked down to her little sister, "Sunny Rays, do me a huge favour. Don't go down the path I went down. Stay close to your family, make lots of friends and remember you can do anything you set your mind to." Sunset then looked back to her now former father, "I'm leaving now Moon Crest, you don't have to worry about me coming back. Twilight, Spike! Let's go."

The duo rejoined Sunset and they set off once more for the train station.

"But you can't leave! We're family!" cried Sunny Rays. But Sunset didn't stop, she just walked away with tears falling from her eyes.

Sunrise stared at Moon Crest, "I swear, if this doesn't prove to you that Sunset's changed, then I don't know what will. She risked her own life to save Sunny Rays. Would the Sunset Shimmer you claim to know do this?"

Again, Moon Crest didn't say a word.

Pen Pal finally reached ground level and saw Sunset walking away, "so you're running away again huh? It just proves that you're a coward!"

Hearing Pen Pal's voice, Moon Crest turned and stormed over to him, shoving him aganist the wall, "you complete fool, you nearly killed my daughters."

"Don't you mean daughter? And yeah I'm sorry about that, I was trying to..."

"I know what you were trying to do."

"Come on Mr Shimmer, you agree with me that little monster needs to be taught a lesson, and it's best that you teach Sunny Rays not to talk with monsters like her."

"Oh shut up you!" Moon Crest snapped. "I will do no such thing, and I won't allow you to harm Sunset ever again."

"But Mr Shimmer...oh wait, you're going to do that aren't you?"

"No I will not!" This caught everypony off guard. "Sunset is my daughter too, and I will not allow anypony to teach her lessons like the ones you were going to give her. Now you will go to your editor, retract the story and get some help because you're a nutcase!"

"But Mr Shimmer..."

"And so help me, if you come anywhere near my family again, I will drag you to the mental house where you'll be locked up forever."

Moon Crest then turned back to his wife and youngest daughter, "if we hurry, we might still have a chance of catching up with her." Using his magic, Moon Crest lifted Sunny Rays onto his back, then they hurried away. They weren't alone as Silver Swirls followed them while Honey Tree went to find Music Note and Octivia Melody.

Pen Pal tried to slip away, but the ponies of Canterlot made sure he was taken back to the newspaper building.

"Pen Pal, what in Luna's name is going on here?" asked his editor.

With the eyes of Canterlot on him now, Pen Pal took in a deep breath and said; "we need to talk about my story on Sunset Shimmer."


	11. Chapter 11-Turning Point

_**Chapter 11: Turning Point**_

With Pen Pal being escourted to his editor by pretty much every pony in Canterlot, this left the Shimmer family to run to the train station with Silver Swirls right behind them. Moon Crest was running ahead of his wife, he was determined to get to the station before that train arrived. **TOOT! TOOT!** A whistle could be heard in the distance. Sunny Rays looked and to her horror, saw the steam powered passenger train coming towards the station.

"Pick up the pace Sunrise, we can't miss that train!" cried Moon Crest.

"I'm running as fast as I can Moon! I don't run in town like you do!" she called out.

Still, they did pick up the pace and hurried as fast as they could. But it seemed like they were already too late.

The steam locomotive pulled it's train into the station, wheeshing steam as it came to a smooth stop. Ponies got off, and many more got on, including a really depressed Sunset Shimmer.

"Good bye Canterlot, it was nice knowing you," she sighed sadly.

The last set of passengers soon joined the train. The Conductor checked his watch, "next stop, Ponyville! All Aboard!" He then jumped onto the train. The locomotive's whistle sounded, the wheels began to turn and the train slowly pulled out of the station.

The Shimmer family had just arrived when the train began to move.

"We're too late," groaned Sunrise, "we'll never be able to stop that train."

"Never say never my dear. Come on Sunny, let's go." With Sunny Rays holding on, Moon Crest ran towards the front of the locomotive. The Engineer looked out in shock. Moon Crest shouted, "Stop the train! Stop the train!"

The Engineer slammed on the brakes and the train skidded to a screeching hault.

"Oh what's going on now?" groaned the passengers. "What's the hold up?"

The Conductor jumped out to find out, "Sir, if you want to board the train," he said to Moon Crest, "then be on time next time around, otherwise go back and wait for the next one."

"We're not here to board the train, there's a passenger on board we need to see."

"Can't you wait for their next visit?"

Moon Crest stared angerily at the Conductor, "if we don't talk to this passenger now, we're never going to be able to talk to her again. Can you ask the pony named Sunset Shimmer to come out here?"

The Conductor was going to refuse, but seeing how this stallion would probably hold the train up for quite a while if he didn't, the conductor went back on board and asked; "is there a Sunset Shimmer on board? There's some crazy pony outside that wants to talk to you."

Sunset sighed and went over to the nearest window, she looked outside and sighed as she saw Moon Crest with Sunny Rays.

She opened the window and looked down to them, "I'm doing as you asked, you wanted me to leave forever and I'm leaving. So why are you holding up this train? If you want to give me more punishment, just don't, I've gone threw enough."

"Sunset, we need to talk," said Moon Crest.

Back on the platform, Sunrise and Silver Swirls could see that the train had stopped, but had decided to wait in case the rest of Sunset's friends turned up. A couple minutes later, they did. Honey Tree, Music Note and Octivia Melody were all there and out of breath.

"We're not too late are we?" Octivia asked.

"No, my husband has stopped the train. If you want a chance to speak with Sunset, I'd say now is as good of a time as ever."

And with that, the five of them slowly walked off the platform and over to where Moon Crest and Sunny Rays were. The Stationmaster was confused by the events going on, but he still had a job to do, and using his magic, wrote down warnings and sent them off to other stations, warning the rest of the railway's fleet to stop before Canterlot as the train was delayed.

"There's nothing for us to talk about," said Sunset. "You said it yourself, I'm not a member of the Shimmer family anymore, and now thanks to Pen Pal, I'm no longer a residant of Canterlot. So please step away from the train so we can leave."

"Kiddo..."

"No, don't call me that. How can you say that word when I'm not even your daughter?"

Moon Crest looked down to the ground, he felt quite ashamed. He looked back up with a look of guilt on his face, "I'm sorry Sunset, I let my emotions and clouded judgment get the better of me. Like my mother and the rest of my side of the family, we all believe that when something goes wrong, like an accident for example, there is only one side of the story, and I believed that my side was the only truth. Turns out, that's not the case."

Sunset raised an eyebrow hearing this.

"So tell me, in your own words, here and now, what _really_ that day in the workshop."

By now, Sunrise and Sunset's old friends had gotten to where Moon Crest and Sunny Rays were, and the many of the passengers had moved closer to find out what was going on.

Sunset took in a deep breath and told her side of the story, "I don't know if you'll believe me, but here it is. I was in your workshop that day, but that was only because I was interested in seeing the wooden carvings you make. One I thought was really interesting was a carving on Princess Celestia herself. I was in awe of the statue, but as I stepped back to have a good look at it, I stuck my back hoof out and you tripped over it. When I saw you start to bleed, I ran off to get help, crying my eyes out. Thankfully I ran into Night Light, Princess Twilight's father. He came into the back yard with me and took you straight to the hospital while I cleaned up the mess. I then went to my room to wait for either you or mom, but when you came back, you didn't ask me for my side, you just stared at me and so did Mom."

"So, you didn't do that on purpose."

"Of course not," Sunset said in shock. "Hurt my own father? It would have to take a nastier filly than me to do something like that. I was rude then yes, but I would never, _never_ do that."

"You jumped to conclusions," said Sunny Rays.

Moon Crest nodded, "yes I did, and I am sorry about that."

"Well it's too late now to make amends. Unlike where I live now, I had years to cause trouble. The scars are too deep, and I can't change anything from the past."

"Maybe not," said Silver Swirls, "but you came all this way to see us, that's something the old Sunset Shimmer wouldn't do."

"You're even willing to make new friends," added Honey Tree, "that's something you wouldn't have done before, you were more focused on your studies."

Twilight blushed hearing that, it sounded too much like her.

"You're right though, the scars are deep," said Moon Crest, causing everypony to look to him, "but sometimes it's best to let go of the past and move on to the future. We all love you kiddo, and we want to spend time with you. So what do you say, will you get off that train?" Sunset didn't answer, she just looked down to the ground, not sure what to say. "I don't want this to be like my mother and sister, they haven't spoken in over thirty years. I don't want that for our family. So what do you say? My daughter?"

Silence filled the area, then Sunset moved away from the window.

"Is she running away from us?" asked Octivia Melody.

The door suddenly opened, and seen running out of the coach was Sunset without her disguise. She ran to her father. Sunny Rays jumped off as Sunset wrapped her hooves around him and gave him a big hug. He in turn wrapped his hooves around her.

"Nope, I say she's staying," smiled Sunrise.

Twilight and Spike got off the train too and waved for it to leave. The Engineer responded by blowing the whistle, opening the regulator and the train started off once more. Sunrise walked up to the duo and gave them both hugs. Sunny Rays then used her magic to lift herself up, which give her a chance to hug her family.

"But what about Pen Pal's report on me?" asked Sunset. "Everypony has read it, they're bound to go after me."

"Oh I don't think they'll be going after you," said Honey Tree. "He's being dealt with right now. I'd say _he's_ the one that's going to land in trouble, not you."

Moon Crest nodded, "and now my little girl, let's go home."

Sunset nodded happily to that, and they left for the Shimmer family house. All the while, Twilight wrote a message to the Canterlot High group that Sunset would be late getting home as she would explain later.

Pen Pal's editor was not too pleased when told the truth, "So, that whole report you gave me on that pony; Sunset Shimmer, was just so you could have your silly little revenge. I thought you knew better, but it seems I was wrong. Very wrong about you."

"But Sir, she has to pay, cause it's not just me..."

"ENOUGH! I'll listen to no more of your false lies. You may believe them, but I won't have our readers believe it." The editor then called in another reporter, "please retract our previous story on that pony Sunset Shimmer, and also write that we apologize for ever writing all those things about her."

"Yes sir," said the reporter and left to begin her work.

"As for you Pen Pal, you're not getting off the hook that easily this time. I am sending you to a mental hospital so they can help you with your problem, then I will be demoting you to a job where your lies can't harm anypony."

"But Sir, all these years I've brought you great stories, you can't do this."

"I can and I will. Get some help Pen Pal."

Pen Pal refused to get help, but that didn't stop his editor. He had him dragged to the hospital where they said it would take a long time for him to ever get over his problem.

As for Sunset Shimmer, things really began to turn around for her. Honey Tree finally gave her the chance to meet Cheery Tree, her little sister, and with Sunny Rays, they hang out at the park; playing chase, hide and seek and even swinging on swings. Music Note allowed Sunset to sing as he performed for crowds, this in turn got more cheers than ever before. Octivia ordered her guards to allow Sunset into the music hall for any of her concerts, and on one night, they even sang a duet together. Silver Swirls also taught Sunset on how to make a strawberry cake, which she then gave to one of their former teachers.

Sunset also ran into other ponies from her past, and with the aid of her friends and family, she began to win them over and she soon had lots of friends.

As for her family, well they got along quite well too. Sunrise continued her cooking lessons with Sunset, and more often than not, they allowed Sunny Rays try a hoof in cooking. When it came to Moon Crest, he was different compared to when Sunset first returned. He now wanted to spend more time than ever with his daughter. He taught his techniques on carving wooden statues, they would talk about past events, and would even look in the old family photo album at some of their memories. The family even decided to go camping one night, but they stuck to the backyard since Sunny Rays didn't want to be too far away from the house.

Sunset stayed in Canterlot for another week, and even got the chance to meet Princess Luna at Canterlot Castle.

The fun soon came to an end though when it was time for Sunset to leave. This time, she had a few boxes with her, full of comic books, history books on Equestria and even some of her old toys, but she left a bit in her old bedroom.

"Whenever you come by, you can stay in your room," Moon Crest said to Sunset. "You'll always have a place here with us."

"Thank you Dad, that means alot to me." She then gave him a big hug.

Sunset turned her attention to her mother next, "you take care Sunset, and don't burn yourself when you're cooking."

Sunset laughed, "don't worry Mom, I'll be careful." She lifted her hooves up and gave her mother a hug, and her mother did the same, "you guys take care of yourselves."

"We will Honey."

Sunset next turned to her attention to Silver Swirls, Honey Tree, Music Note and Octivia Melody, "thank you for giving me another chance at Redemption, you and the rest of our friends will always hold a special place in my heart. Except Pen Pal."

"You got that right," giggled Honey Tree.

"We're just happy to be your friends again," said Silver Swirls. "You will write to us won't you?"

"Well I'll have to send messages to Princess Twilight since that's the only way I can talk with ponies in Equestria, but yeah I can do that."

The group then gathered for a big hug. And now came Sunny Rays, "do you really have to leave?"

"Yeah Sunny I do, I got my friends waiting back home. I can't disappoint them." Sunny Rays looked down to the ground unhappily. Sunset used her hoof to lift her little head up, "but it's not good bye forever, I'll come back someday or you can come visit me. I will of course have to teach on how to be a human, but I would love to have you and our friends and family come to Canterlot High one day."

"I hope to visit you one day too." Sunny Rays ran up to Sunset and gave her the biggest hug she could give.

Tears poured down from Sunset's eyes as she hugged her sister back, but these weren't sad tears, they were happy tears. She wiped the tears away though after the hug.

"And maybe we can sing a duet next time we meet," added Sunny Rays.

"I'd like that Sunny Rays, I really would."

"Next stop; Ponyville!" called the Conductor.

Sunset picked up her belongings and made her way onto the train with Twilight and Spike following close behind. The conductor shouted 'All Aboard!' and with a blow of the engine's whistle, the wheels started moving and the train made it's way out of the station. As it did so, Sunny Rays ran alongisde it at a safe distance.

"I love you Big Sister!" she called out. "Have a safe trip back home!"

Sunset smiled and waved back, "I love you too Little Sister, and thank you. I'll see you soon!"

They all waved to Sunset until the train went into the tunnel and was out of sight. Twilight looked to Sunset, "so, would you say the trip was worth it?"

"The betrayal, no. Getting to be with my friends and family, and finally making amends. Yeah, it was definetly worth it," Sunset smiled.

Using her magic, Sunset pulled the journal out one more time and wrote in, "I'm coming back today, meet me at the portal. Your Friend, Sunset Shimmer."

"Still," she thought to herself, "I wonder how they're going to react when I tell them about Sunny Rays."

She would find out soon enough.


	12. Chapter 12-Back Where I Belong

Hello again readers. Well this is it, the last chapter of Sunset's Redemption and I'm glad so many of you enjoyed this novel. In this chapter, we return to the world of Equestria Girls, and since this is set after 'Friendship Games', it does mean Human Twilight will be seen. Also, in answer to a question in the comments, yes there will be a sequel to this book, I just need to work on the plans and you'll see the sisters reunited again. After this book though, my next novel will be 'Sweetie Belle's Big Adventure', which will follow along after this story. Oh and one last note, the song lyrics are based on the song by Chesney Hawks, just with some changes.

 _ **Chapter 12: Back Where I Belong**_

On the other side of the portal in the human world, Sunset's six friends were all waiting for her return. Applejack, Rarity, Human Twilight and Fluttershy were sitting on the grass, Rainbow Dash was kicking a soccer ball into the air while Pinkie Pie counted how many times she was kicking the ball, for some random reason.

"AJ, are you sure Sunset's coming back today?" Rainbow asked.

"I'm sure, her journal entry said so," Applejack replied. "Still, I kind of hope everything's okay. After all, she was betrayed by her family, not to mention given the cold shoulder."

"We should've gone to help her," sighed Rarity. "I feel like an irresponsible friend."

"Well you shouldn't, we were being helpful on our end of the portal. Besides, don't forget that Princess Twilight and Spike were there with her, so she wasn't going at this alone."

"Look, she's coming now!" cried Fluttershy.

Several boxes shot threw the portal first, which were then followed by Sunset Shimmer, once again back in human form. She groaned as she slowly got up, "I forgot the rough landing on this end of the journey," she said.

"Need a hand?" Sunset looked up and saw Pinkie Pie holding out a hand to her.

Sunset nodded, grabbed Pinkie's hand and was quickly helped to her feet. All the girls walked up to her with happy looks on their faces, "Welcome home Sunset!" they cheered

"Thanks guys, it feels good to be back," she smiled.

"So, the whole trip was more eventful than you could've imagined huh?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah it was, but the outcome of it all was worth it."

The girls were eager to hear about the whole trip, so they grabbed some of Sunset's belongings and followed her to her apartment.

When they arrived, Applejack handed back her keys.

"Now I should warn you, my apartment is a little messy, I haven't really gotten around to cleaning it up."

The girls all looked to each other with little grins. Pinkie Pie looked like she was going to explode for some reason. Sunset opened the door and recieved a shocking surprise. Her apartment no longer looked messy, it looked wonderful.

"What happened in here?" she asked.

"We couldn't help ourselves Darling," admitted Rarity. "We saw how dreadful your apartment looked, so we decided to fix it up for you. I got you some nice wallpaper."

"I got you some new equipment for your kitchen," added Applejack.

"And Twilight and I got you some new posters for your bedroom and your work station in the living room," said Rainbow Dash. Human Twilight nodded in agreement.

Fluttershy whispered, "and we got you some stuffed animals too."

Pinkie Pie walked proudly towards the kitchen, "and we got you plenty of food, and cleaned everything up. Do you like it Sunset?"

Tears formed in Sunset's eyes, but like earlier in Canterlot, they were happy tears, "yes I do like it. I wasn't even sure of where to begin with this place, so thank you everyone, I love this."

"Well we're glad you like it Sugarcube," smiled Applejack. "We all thought it'd be a nice surprise."

"And it certainly was. Now I'll surprise all of you before I begin telling you about my trip." Sunset opened one of the boxes and pulled out a picture taken the day before. "This is a photo of my entire family. First is my mom; Sunrise Shimmer."

"Sunrise and Sunset, I bet I know who came up with Sunset's name," Rainbow whispered to Applejack, to which she got a 'shh!'

Sunset didn't mind that comment though and continued. "The Stallion standing next to my mom is my father; Moon Crest Shimmer. The pony in the middle is me."

"So _that's_ what you look like as a pony," said Applejack. "We've all wondered of what you'd look like as a pony, now we know."

"But who's the little pony in there?" asked Human Twilight, pointing to the little filly.

"Well that's the surprise girls, for that little filly is my three year old sister; Sunny Rays Shimmer."

"You have a Sister!" they all shouted in unison. "Why didn't you tell us that before?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"Well I wanted this to be a surprise to you guys," Sunset smiled. She looked down to the family photo, and another small tear came to her right eye, "if it wasn't for Sunny Rays, I don't think my family and I would've patched things up. The meaning of her cutie mark is true, she can bring a smile to anypony, or person's face." Sunset slapped her forehead, "and it's going to take me days to get back to the human lingo."

Sunset then spent the next few hours telling her friends about her visit in Equestria, and about Sunny Rays herself. They listened with great interest, and as she told the stories, Sunset felt happy, not only to be home again, but to finally get the weight of the world off her shoulders.

The next evening, the Sonic Rainbooms were to perform for the animal shelter's charity event. Five of the six members walked out onto the stage, where they recieved hundreds of cheers.

"Hey Everyone!" cried Rainbow Dash into the microphone, "how are you feeling tonight?"

"Awesome!" everyone cried.

Rainbow Dash smirked, "I can't hear you!"

"AWESOME!" they all cried, even louder this time.

"Glad to hear it! Now we would like to thank you for taking time to help our local animal shelter, thanks to all of you, many more animals can be helped and we can find new homes for them." The crowds cheered again. "Before we begin our regular show, we would like to start things off with a good friend of ours who's just returned from a visit to her old hometown. She went to seek redemption, and after a few hiccups, she has done it, so please welcome to the stage, the one and only; Sunset Shimmer!"

The crowds erupted as the curtains were pulled away, revealing Sunset Shimmer in a glittery outfit Rarity had made for her. She walked out with an electric guitar, and with a big smile on her face. The music started playing and Sunset started to sing.

 _I am the One and Only._

 _Call me, call me by my name_

 _Or call me by my number_

 _You Put me thought it_

 _I'll Still be doing it the way I do it_

 _And yet, you try to make me forget_

 _Who I really am_

 _Don't tell me I know best_

 _I'm not the same as all the rest_

 _I am the one and only_

 _Nopony I'd rather be_

 _I am the one and only_

 _You Can't take that away from me_

 _I've been a player in the crowd scene_

 _A flicker on the big screen_

 _My soul embraces_

 _One more in a million faces_

 _High Hopes and aspirations ideas_

 _Above my station maybe_

 _But all this time I've tired_

 _To Walk with dignity and pride_

 _I am the one and Only._

 _Nopony I'd rather be_

 _I am the one and only_

 _You Can't take that away from me_

 _I can't wear this uniform_

 _Without some compromises_

 _Because You'll find out that we come_

 _In Different shapes and sizes_

 _No one can be myself like I can_

 _For this job, I'm the best Girl_

 _And while this may be true_

 _You Are the one and only you._

The cheering went louder than ever as Sunset sang and played a guitar solo, and for a moment, Sunset could feel as though Sunny Rays was watching her and cheering her big sister on.

"Thank you little sister," she thought to herself.

 _I am the One and Only_

 _Nopony I'd rather be_

 _I am the one and Only_

 _You Can't Take that Away from me_

 _I am the One and Only_

 _I am the One and Only_

 _Nopony I'd rather Be_

 _I am the One and Only_

 _The One and Only_

 _You Can't Take that away from me._

Everyone in the audiance stood up, clapped and cheered loudly as the group bowed on the stage. Sunset looked to all their faces and smiled. Compared to where she was years ago, she definetly perferred to be happy instead of living a miserable and dominating life. Her path to Redemption was not quite complete yet, but whatever challenges laid ahead, Sunset knew she didn't have to face them alone. On Earth or in Equestria, she always had her families to back her up.

 _ **The End!**_


End file.
